Maybe it did
by DreamerJMLH
Summary: After Stefan and Bonnie left town together, Damon and Elena comfort each other and she gets pregnant. Will Damon stay and help her with her child? And how will their Relationship turn out? D/E mostly but also a bit of S/B
1. Chapter 1

All rights go to the owners of the TV-Show I do not own the vampire diaries So I hope you like the story its really fluffy If you want it would be great to get a review Xoxo

Chapter 1

I woke up and tried to open my eyes. I looked around the room. It was not mine. First I thought about Stefan´s room but then it hit me and I felt the pain again. I couldn´t be Stefan´s room, because we broke up…

I felt the pain like it was yesterday, even though it has been a month since then. That day, I wanted to surprise Stefan with a visit. He thought I was shopping with Caroline, but she broke up with Tyler some days before. She felt bad and I wanted to help her, but she wanted some time alone. So I came by and as I opened the door, I heard some noises from the living room.

I went in and what I saw broke my heart. Bonnie and Stefan were lying on the couch hugging and kissing and first, they didn´t even notice me. Then, Stefan looked up and saw me.

"Elena…"

Bonnie suddenly went of him and he wanted to go to me.

"What are you doing? … I mean … how long are you two? …"

I tried to speak in full sentences, but my voice was broken by the tears that ran down my cheeks. Stefan tried the usual excuses like "It´s not what it looks like …", but then I told him, that I wanted to know the truth for once.

Bonnie saton the couch in silence and Stefan started to explain. We finished our last school year two months ago. In that night, we all went for a huge party and I had to go home, because I was too drunk. Stefan stayed and Bonnie did so too and obviously since that night, they had been meeting secretly.

"How could you do this to me?" Those have been the last words before I turned around and left the house. Later, Stefan and Bonnie tried to call to excuse for everything, but I didn´t want to listen to him and neither to Bonnie. I went home and told Caroline everything and she was there for me.

She just shook her head about Bonnie. We were friends since we were in the kindergarten. I never thought she could betray me like that. Even Damon showed up in the evening. Stefan had told him everything and he came by to ask how I felt. Jeremy and Jenna weren´t at home so I was supposed to stay alone. But Caroline slept at my house and we both cried about our broken relationships until we fell asleep.

The next day, I explained everything to Jenna and Jeremy when they came back. Jenna just hugged me and Jeremy started to grumble about Stefan. I felt really sorry for Jeremy, because I knew he sort of still felt something forBonnie and it wasn´t easy for him to deal with the fact that she was with Stefan now.

I had to pick up my stuff from Stefan´s place so I drove with Caroline to the boarding house. We entered the door and there I looked around and saw a sad looking Damon in the living room with a glass of bourbon and a paper in his hand.

"Hey Damon, are you ok" Caroline asked.

"Stefan left this piece of paper … nothing else" He didn´t look into mine or Caroline´s face, he just continued drinking. I took the paper out of his hand and as I read it, my heart dropped down.

_Dear Elena, dear DamonWe, Bonnie and I, wanted to tell you about us a long time ago. I´m sorry for hurting you Elena, but we are going to leave town. Bonnie is going to college and I´m moving with her. I hope you can forgive us for not saying goodbyeBonnie and Stefan_

Tears were running down my cheeks again. First he cheated on me, with my best friend and the next day, he left town with her. Caroline hugged me and told me, that she would go upstairs and get my stuff for me. As she went to Stefan´s room, I sat next to Damon and he gave me a glass of bourbon.

"You miss him, don´t you" I asked him

"What should I say Elena, he´s my brother. After Klaus and his hybrids left, we had some months in peace and I thought everything would be ok now. I haven´t seen him for almost 15 years before I came back and I was kind of happy to have him around me … But we can´t change it if he´s so stupid … What about you?" Damon mumbled.

"Sure, I miss him, I never thought he could to something like that to me"I whispered.

Damon laid his arm around me and I laid my head onto his shoulder, while I was crying. None of us said something. We just sat there and waited. About half an hour later, we heard Caroline coming downstairs. With her vampire speed she was really fast at packing. She rushed down the stairs with three cardboards in her hands.

"I´m sorry for interrupting … Are you ready to go?"

"Sure" I gave Damon a hug and whispered a thank you, before we left. We went outside and sat into the car.

"Thank you Caroline, really. I know you also have to deal with your breakup, but the fact, that you help me with mine … That´s really nice from you. You´re a good friend"

Caroline smiled at me and nodded. She helped me to get my stuff upstairs. It was just about midday, but I felt so tired, that I went to bed after Caroline had left. In the evening Jenna came into my room. I had not been able to sleep, so I just stared at my ceiling. My aunt sat down next to me and stroked my hair.

"You know sweetheart, if he does something that stupid, he doesn´t deserve you. You´ll find someone much better. A person, who is there for you and never leaves you … If you want I´ve cooked some dinner." She smiled at me and I thankfully nodded.

"I´ll be downstairs in a couple of minutes"

I stepped out of my bed, brushed my hair a bit and then I went to the kitchen. Jeremy was sitting at the table and smiled at me.

I was really thankful for so many persons, which were there for me. During the next weeks, I sometimes had to cry myself into sleep. Everyday someone showed up. Sometimes it was Caroline, sometimes Damon.

I felt better, with every day, which had passed. Sometimes I also visited Damon at his house. We often talked and sometimes we just sat there in a comfortable silence.

But then I started to remember. Yesterday evening I came by and Damon was drinking. I joined him and we had so much fun. And I don´t really remember when, but anytime we started to kiss.

In that moment, I knew exactly, who laid next to me. I turned my head to the side and saw him … Damon. He laid next to me and it didn´t took me long to understand, what has happened.

"Oh my … what have I done? What should I do now?" I thought in panic.

A thousand thoughts were in my head. But I couldn´t just sneak out, that would be wrong. So I picked my clothes up from the floor and got dressed as quiet as I could. I went downstairs and right into the living room. There I sat onto the couch and waited for him to wake up.

A couple of minutes later, I heard something from the staircase. I turned my head around and saw Damon with a smirk in his face.

"To be true, I thought you left."

"That wouldn´t be ok. Listen I know that we were drunk and …"

"Elena, it was a beautiful night, and we should let it be that. It is not a big deal. We were drunk and made a mistake, that´s ok"

"Alright, that is exactly what I thought. Goodbye Damon"

"Goodbye Elena"

I went to my car and as I started to drive, I felt tears. Why was I crying? As Damon said we made a mistake and that was ok. So why the hell was I crying? I made my way home, happy to see, that neither Jeremy nor Jenna were at home.

Sure, I didn´t want to let everybody know about me and Damon. But anyhow I had to tell someone. I took my mobile phone out of my pocket and dialled a number. As I looked down I saw it was Bonnie´s and I started to cry again. I missed her so much. Sure, I was angry about her betray, but I couldn´t help myself about missing her. Then I took a deep breath and dialled Caroline´s number. I had calmed myself down, so I was able to speak.

"Hey Elena, what´s up" Caroline said in a melodic voice. She has also been better about her and Tyler.

"Hey, could I visit you. I did something probably stupid"

"Sure, I´m home. Come by whenever you want"

"Thanks, I´ll be there soon"

As I drove to Caroline´s house, I saw her standing outside. She told me to come in and offered me some water, before I started to talk. I thought about, how to tell her and took the direct way.

"I slept with Damon last night. And I don´t know why, but as I drove home, I started to cry, I mean why? It didn´t mean anything" I started to cry again. Caroline held me and whispered "Maybe it did"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two months had passed since I slept with Damon. We´ve hardly talked to each other in that time. We both decided to move on. But over the last couple of weeks, I have been feeling really bad. I was sick all the time.

Another day, I was with Caroline at the grill. Since Stefan has left, our friendship has grown more than I ever thought. We met nearly every day. Just when we ordered some food, I felt so sick that I had to run to the toilet.

Caroline followed me worriedly. Afterwards, I sat on the floor with her next to me.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked worried.

"A little bit", I replied.

"What do you think what it is?"

"To be true, I have no idea Caroline. It´s just … I feel sick, every day, since more than a couple of weeks."

"Elena, do you want to know what I think … Is it possible that you are pregnant?"

First I wanted to say it´s ridiculous, I wanted to laugh, but then I thought about it myself.

"That´s impossible Caroline. The only person I have slept with is Damon. And vampires' can´t procreate."

"Maybe you should do a test."

"You think so?"

"Yes sweetheart."

We both had completely forgotten about our meal and made our way to the next drug store. I bought a pregnancy test and Caroline compelled the collector to forget about us. Mystic Falls was a small town, where everybody knew about everyone and I didn´t need that right know.

We went to my home and I did the test. Caroline was sitting on my bed and I sat next to her. We had to wait three minutes. Caroline held me in her arms.

"Not matter what it shows Elena, you are going to be ok. I´ll help you."

I smiled thankfully. Then Caroline watched the clock and said that it would the time was over.

"Ok, one line means not pregnant, two lines mean pregnant. What does it say?"

I looked down onto the test, my chin dropped and I let the test fall down. Caroline didn´t need an answer, as she saw my reaction.

I ordered my thoughts. First, my vampire boyfriend left with my best friend. Second, I slept with his brother. And third, I was 19 and pregnant with a baby from a vampire.

In the next two minutes I said nothing before I flipped out completely. I picked the test up, watched the two lines and threw it into the corner. I ran up and down my room and held one hand onto my forehead.

"That´s not possible … The test is wrong … It can´t be true … Oh my, what am I supposed to tell Damon …"

Caroline tried to calm me down.

"Elena it´s true, you are pregnant. But you need to relax. I know it´s hard and you have every right to be upset … but don´t flip out ok."

I sat down onto the floor and started to cry. Why me? That was impossible. Caroline hugged me tightly and promised me to help me with my baby. I didn´t know how long we sat there, neither how long I cried.

"Elena, you do know you need to tell Damon. As much as you don´t want to, it´s also his child."

I nodded completely confused. I didn´t know how Damon thought about baby´s. I remembered our trip to Georgia when he had told me that vampires can´t have children. Would he even believe me? But I knew I had to tell him. I stood up and took my car keys. Caroline asked if she should come with me, but that was something I had to do on my own.

I hugged Caroline once more and thanked her for everything. In hard times, you really see who your true friends are. While I was driving to the boarding house, I thought about how to tell Damon. I made my way inside and saw him sitting in the living room, of course with a glass of bourbon and surprisingly a book in his hands.

I never really thought that Damon would be a reader. I had never seen him with a book before. But when I was in his room, I had looked around a bit. There I had seen a huge bookshelf with many books in it that I knew like 'Gone with the wind', my favourite book by the way.

"Hello Elena, what can I do for you? Do you miss me or what?" he said smirking.

"I need to talk to you."

"Well, that sounds serious", he said, while he laid the book down, but he was still smirking. "So tell me, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don´t know how to start."

"Can I make it anyhow easier for you?" he said, raised his eyebrow and smirked much more.

"You know, since that night … two months have passed. And since then I felt sick all the time and today, I made a test and … We are having a baby."

Damon´s smile dropped and he looked at me completely confused like someone slapped him. I went to the couch, sat down next to him and laid my hand onto his. For some minutes we sat there in silence.

"How long do you know?"

"I just made the test."

"Who else knows?"

"Just Caroline."

"I don´t get it, I mean everyone knew, that vampires can´t have kids. So how is this possible?"

"Believe me, I´m just as confused as you are."

Again we shared a moment in silence. But anyhow, I knew the next question he was going to ask me.

"Do you want to keep it?"

I took a deep breath before I answered.

"You know, I haven´t planed this but … yes."

I didn´t really know when I made the decision. But anyhow, I wouldn´t be able not to keep the child. Even though I also knew, this was not going to be easy.

"Look Damon, you don´t have any obligations. If you don´t want it, I can …"

He interrupted me with a kiss. I was really surprised about that. I knew that Damon had loved me for a long time. And I guess I just realized that I loved him too. And not in the way you love a good friend, in the way you love someone you want to spend the rest of your life with.

We deepened the kiss and I held his neck with my hands while he stroked my back. I couldn´t define what I was feeling in this moment, probably happiness. Anytime we had to break the kiss to breathe.

"I could never leave you, both of you."

I smiled at him and he laid one of his hands onto my stomach. I snuggled into his chest and he held me in his arms. We stayed like that and said nothing. Sure, we had to talk about a lot of stuff but right now, we didn´t need any words.

After a while he started to talk again.

"When do you want to tell your family?"

"I don´t know, but not right now. Sure we can´t keep this as a secret, but … I just want to wait a bit."

"Whatever you want", he said and smiled at me.

"I am going to visit a doctor tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?"

Instead of an answer he started to kiss me again. How was I ever able to think he could leave me or the baby?


	3. Chapter 3

hi guys I really wanted to thank you for your reviews they mean a lot to me :) hope you like the next chapter and I'll probably update it again tomorrow xoxo

Chapter 3

I stayed at the boarding house that night. We talked about everything until we both fell asleep. We decided that I should move to his place, so that we could raise the child together. Later, we had also talked about us and our relationship, but we just came to the point, that we would wait to see how it turned out.

In the afternoon we had the arrangement with the doctor. I left Jenna a message that I would stay with Caroline. Anyhow, I felt bad about that I had to lie at her, but right now, it was the only way. During our drive, Damon just smiled at me and held my hand. As I looked onto my phone I saw a message from Caroline.

_Hey Elena_

_How did he take it? _

_Call me later_

_Xoxo_

_Caroline_

I quickly texted her back that he was just driving me to the doctor and that everything was ok. Damon placed one hand onto my stomach while he was driving.

"What do you think, is he or she going to have any vampire qualities? "

"I have no idea, maybe we can find something in the old history books about it, I don´t know. But I guess we´ll figure it out."

Damon nodded and said something, from which I knew, that he would be a great father.

"As long as the baby is healthy, everything is ok."

He looked more than proud and had a smile in his face. To be true, it thought Damon would do anything to me, but not accepting it and being there for me and his baby. I was sure, no matter how our relationship was going to turn out, he would always be there for his child.

As we arrived at the clinic, Damon opened the door of the car for me with a sweat smirk.

"Thank you Mister Salvatore", I said and caught myself smiling.

"You´re welcome Miss Gilbert."

Inside, a doctor put some gel onto my stomach. Damon was sitting next to me and held my hand. On the other side I saw a big screen where everything was black and white. The doctor showed onto the screen with his finger.

"That, Miss Gilbert and Mister Salvatore, is your baby."

My eyes watered and I could swear, when I looked at Damon, I saw a tear on his cheek. Neither of us said something, we just smiled. Damon squeezed my hand and I looked into his eyes.

"Your baby has a healthy heartbeat. Now I am going to make a little photo from your baby, alright."

I nodded, not able to stop smiling. While the doctor was out of the room, Damon gave me a soft kiss. We didn´t need any words, it was a perfect moment. Afterwards, the doctor came back and handed us a photo where we were able to see the baby.

We thanked the doctor, made another appointment for the next ultrasound and went home. With one hand I held my stomach; in the other hand I held the photo.

"It´s beautiful, Elena."

"Yes, yes it is." I said while a single tearran down my cheeks.

We were driving in silence, when an idea caught my mind. I knew, that I had to tell my family about the pregnancy and that I wanted Damon by my side. I was a little nervous but I had to ask him.

"Damon, would you come with me while I tell my family?"

First he looked a little bit surprised but then he took a look onto the picture and he continued smiling.

"Sure, if you want to tell them."

Damon drove to my house and we entered the door. I heard Jeremy from inside, talking to Jenna. That was good, so I wouldn´t have to tell everyone separate. Jenna came out of the kitchen and looked surprised.

"Elena … and Damon?"

"Hi Jenna, listen I need to tell you and Jeremy something. Could we go to the living room?"

Jeremy just made some cornflakes as the three of usentered. Jenna took a glass of water and stood next to Jeremy.

"I know that that is probably hard to understand but … I´m pregnant … And Damon is the father."

Jeremy dropped the bowl of cereals and so did Jenna´s chin. I thought she was near a breakdown, so I told her to sit down. We told them about us, our decisions and that we wanted to raise the child together.

The first question was of course, why Damon was the father, when vampires weren´t able to procreate. Damon told them, that he had also no idea about that. But he made sure, that my family understood, that he would always be there for me and our child and that he would do everything to protect us.

After we had explained everything, Jeremy took a step to me and Damon. I thought he would hit Damon, but what he really did, surprised me completely. He shook Damon´s hand and then he hugged me.

"I guess congratulations", he said with a smile.

Jenna was still in shock, but she made it to come to me and hugged me. She also gave Damon a hug, something, that surprised me much more.

"Listen Elena, if you need help, no matter with what, I´ll be there for you. And I wish you guys just the best. But Damon, if you ever hurt her, you´ll get a big problem with me", Jenna said with a serious look.

"Don´t worry Jenna, it´s never going to happen", Damon replied.

We spoke about everything for a long time, before I was so tired, that I told them, I would go to bed. Damon said goodbye to my family and accompanied me upstairs. I quickly changed into my pyjama. I lay into my bed and Damon stood next to me.

"Would it be ok, if I ask you to stay here tonight?"

Damon smiled and lay down next to me. He had one arm around my shoulder and with the other one he stroked my stomach. I had one hand onto his chest and my head too. As I yawned, Damon started to stroke my hair.

"Elena, you should get some rest."

"Ok … Damon … Thank you, for everything. You took my sorrows and fears away."

"You´re welcome." He said in a caring voice.

He kissed me softly. We deepened the kiss and he started to stroke my back. But then, he suddenly stopped.

"Elena, I thought you were tired. We don´t have to do that right now."

I smiled at him happily. If someone would have told me three months ago, that I would lie in my bed with Damon Salvatore next to me, I would probably have laughed. But that just showed how quick the time can change things. Just three months ago, I was still friends with Bonnie and together with now, Stefan and Bonnie are gone, I´m pregnant, Caroline is my best friend and I´m together with Damon.

"Damon, it´s ok, I want it too."

It was so sweet, that he took my necessities over his own. I felt save in his arms. Just yesterday I was sitting here with Caroline, flipping out about, how to tell Damon he´s going to be a father and thinking about if he would want the baby.

"Elena, really it´s ok, we have time."

But as I said, I wanted it too. I looked up to his face and stared into his beautiful blue eyes. He stroked my cheek and looked at me affectionate. I knew I loved him, I was just not ready to tell him and so I started to kiss him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your nice reviews :) home you like the new chapter xoxo

Chapter 4

The next four months passed by really fast. My belly had grown pretty big and in the next few days, I was supposed to move in with Damon. Our relationship had grown really much. Damon spent nearly every day with me.

He went to a birth course with me and accompanied me to the ultrasounds. That day, Caroline came to my place because she wanted to help me packing. Wehave put my whole stuff that I would need into cardboards.

As we were finished, we went downstairs into the kitchen and sat down onto the couch. Caroline had become more important for me than ever.

"Are you nervous", Caroline asked.

"I don´t know, not really I mean he has always been with me over the last few months. And he really changed. He never hurts any humans to get blood. He is a whole new person."

"Have you told him about your feelings?"

"No not until now. I often wanted, but I was worried, that I would mess it up."

"I´m sure he loves you too. I can see it every time he looks at you."

"Thanks Caroline." I said and squeezed her hand.

Just in that moment the doorbell rang and Damon came in.

"Hey baby, are you ready?"

He kissed me softly before he said hello to Caroline. As I looked to her, I saw her smiling. I went to my room with them to get my stuff. Caroline took a cardboard and rushed downstairs. As I wanted to pick one up, Damon came to me, took the box out of my hands and put it onto the floor. He gave me a kiss and looked into my face.

"Sweetheart you don´t carry anything. Just go down and relax a bit, Caroline and I can do that ok."

I smiled at him and kissed him.

"Alright."

While I went downstairs I saw Jeremy and Jenna coming through the door. Jeremy joined Caroline and Damon and helped them to get my stuff. While they were carrying the boxes, Jenna and I sat down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty fine, I´m not nervous if you mean that", I said laughing.

"I just hope you two are having a good life."

"I´m sure we will."

Suddenly I felt that my baby kicked. I held one hand onto my stomach and started to smile. Jenna looked at me like I was crazy, she didn´t realize what just happened.

"The baby just kicked", I said smirking.

"Oh my … may I", Jenna asked shy. I pulled her hand onto my stomach and after a few seconds, she smiled happily.

"Damon, come here please", I yelled through the house.

He rushed downstairs and looked at me worriedly. I was sure he thought something was wrong because he looked nervous.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, the baby just kicked."

"What?" he went to me and held his hand onto my stomach. It took a little bit longer, but suddenly he smiled in the same way, Jenna did before, just a little bit prouder.

He stood up and kissed me and then my belly. He told me, that they had all boxes loaded into the car. I hugged Jeremy and Jenna and saw, that Jenna had watered eyes.

"Oh Jenna, it is just about five minutes away." I said and laughed even though I was also nearby crying.

"I know, but still." She said and let the tears out.

She hugged me once again and told me that I could call her anytime I want to. I told her, that I would visit her as much as I could. Damon picked up my suitcases and held his hand around my waist while we were walking to his car. Caroline joined us, to help.

When we arrived at the boarding house, Caroline and Damon put all of my stuff into my room. We told Caroline, that we could do the rest alone.

"Alright, I´ll leave you guys now. If you need anything just call me."

"Thanks Caroline, I didn´t know what to do without you."

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you if you want to come to my place on Friday. You know, girlie night. I guess you would need it."

"Sure, I´ll call you then ok."

"Alright."

I gave Caroline one last hug before she left. Damon went into his room with me and packed everything out. He didn´t let me carry anything. As he had finished, he came to me and kissed me.

"I want to show you something", Damon smirked at me and took my hands.

He went with me to his bathroom. I was surprised, because why would he show me that. He told me to close my eyes and guided me forward. I had to smile, he sounded like a little excited child. He opened the door and guided me inside. He counted from three to one and then he took his hands from my eyes.

I looked around and saw a beautiful baby room. It was painted in yellow. In the middle of the room he had put a bed for the baby. In the left side of the room was a bookshelf and under it were a big teddy bear and a box for toys. At the right side was a place to change the baby´s nappy´s.

"Do you like it", Damon asked while he wrapped my arms around from behind and placed his head onto my shoulder.

"Like it, Damon I love it"I turned around and kissed him. "When did you do that?"

"You know, with my vampire speed and Jeremy´s help, we had it pretty quick."

He smirked and gave me a kiss.

"And now, to inaugurate our new home, I have cooked something."

The way he said our home, let my heart melt. We went downstairs and he guided me to a covered table and I sat down. He went into the kitchen and came out with my favourite meal.

"I didn´t even know, you were a good cooker, but this is the best meal I ever had." I said when I finished.

"Thank you, but remember I´ve already cooked for you once." He replied and smirked.

"Really, when?" I teased.

"When you were making chilly, or better said something else you call chilly."

I playfully hit his arm. I knew he was a good cooker. He has once told me, that he has worked in a restaurant for about ten years. It´s still unbelievable for me, that ten years are nothing for a vampire.

"Hey, you know what I thought about, baby names." I told him and changed the subject.

"Yeah, me too. Which ones do you like?"

"For a girl I like the name Rose."

"That is a beautiful name. What do you think about the name George for a boy?"

"Mmh, Rose and George. I like them."

Later we were sitting on the couch and watched the fire in the fireplace. He had his arms around me stroked my hair softly. I didn´t know why, but I thought, that would be the moment. This would be the moment to tell the father of my baby about my feelings. I turned my head around and looked into his eyes.

"Damon … I love you. "I saw how his eyes started to light.

"I love you too, Elena." He kissed me, softly but passionate at the same time. I´ve never felt so save, cared and loved as in that moment. Damon was the right man for me, he was the one.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys :) so in this chapter a familiar face turns up Hope you like it thanks for your reviews :) xoxo

Chapter 5

Friday arrived and I asked Damon to drive me to Caroline. We haven´t had something like a girlie night for so long. But to be true, we had more important things to deal with. I wanted to grab my overnight bag but Damon was faster.

"You didn´t really think I would let you carry anything, did you?"

"No", I laughed and we went into the car.

We arrived at Caroline´s house and went in. As he said, just to carry my bag. I opened the door of the house and asked for Caroline.

"In here", she yelled out of the living room.

I went in and was overwhelmed. There were Caroline, Jeremy, Jenna, Sheriff Forbes, Matt and even Tyler.

"Surprise!" everyone screamed.

Damon stood right behind me and laid his hand around my shoulder. I looked at him and he was smiling. He gave me a look that should probably say 'She told me not to tell you, I´m sorry.' I smiled at him and then everyone came and hugged me.

"Caroline, a baby party … for me?"

"Sure, what did you think? I can´t let my best friend have a baby without a party." she replied and smiled.

We all sat in the living room with some cake and talked about the baby.

"Have you two picked names yet", Matt asked.

"Yes … George and Rose."

"Oh they are beautiful", Sheriff Forbes admitted.

"So you guys don´t want to know what it is?" Tyler asked.

"No, we want a surprise." Damon replied.

We talked and sat together for a couple of hours. It wasn´t a big babyparty, but it was nice. On the other hand, those were the only people Damon and I could trust, and the only ones, that knew about vampires.

We also got many presents. From Caroline and Sheriff Forbs we got a couple of clothes in yellow, from Jeremy and Jenna some toys and a voucher for babysitting, whenever we want to and from Matt and Tyler a teddy bear.

It was a really nice party and in the evening everyone went home and then also Damon and me.

"Caroline, I can´t believe you organised a baby party. You are such a good friend."

"That´s what friends are supposed to do, Elena."

She hugged me and Damon and I went home.

"It was really nice from her. I can´t believe you were able to keep that as a secret." I said and kissed him on his cheek.

"Yeah, I mean, it´s not that I didn´t want to tell you … but you know Caroline. She told me not to tell you. It should completely surprise you, and I guess it did", he replied smirking.

When we arrived at the boarding house we went straight into the living room. But then, my heart dropped. Bonnie was sitting on the couch. Instinctively I held my hands protectively over my big belly and Damon stood next to me and held me.

"Witchy, what are you doing here?" he said in an angry voice.

I saw, that shewas starring onto my belly.

"Get out of the house, I don´t want to see you" My voice was calm, I didn´t scream.

"Elena … are you …?" Bonnie asked completely confused.

"Yes Bonnie, I´m pregnant. But that is none of your business, so get out."

"Elena, could I at least talk to you, please …"

I knew I should have been angry. But as I saw her, sitting there with tears in her eyes, I felt sorry for her. I asked Damon if he could leave us for some minutes. I didn´t plan to forgive her, but just talking wouldn´t hurt anyone, at least that was what I hoped. Damon gave me a kiss and said he would be in the kitchen. Even though I knew he would hear everything, I sat next to Bonnie and looked into her eyes.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Elena, I know what I did was wrong … It was horrible. But I fell in love with Stefan and I was so selfish, that I did not care about the people around me and their feelings. I´m so sorry, that I hurt you. But every day, after Stefan and I left, I felt horrible. I was not able to look into the mirror because I felt so shamed. I … I know that I owe you a live of apologizes. I´m really sorry for what has happened, but I can´t change it."

I was anyhow happy, that Bonnie came back to apologize. I have really missed her. She has always been there for me and from one to the other day, she was gone. I should have hated her, but I wasn´t able to. I knew that I could never forgive Stefan, but Bonnie ... maybe, but it would take time.

"Thank you. By the way, where is Stefan?"

"A couple of weeks ago, I made the decision, that I wanted to come back to apologize. But he said that would be for nothing. He stayed at home."

"So you guys are still together?

"Yes, in fact, we are getting married."

"Wow, I guess congratulations. But Bonnie, it´s not that I don´t want to forgive you, but I just can´t. At least not right now. You cheated on me and left without any words. I know, we both moved on, but it´s too early."

Bonnie took my hand and nodded. I felt horrible but it was how it was.

"I know, Elena. And I didn´t expected you to forgive me. I came by to tell you I´m sorry, but I know that no matter how much time passes, it would never be the same. I also don´t want to stay in Mystic Falls. It is not my home … not anymore. I came here to finish a chapter of my life … so that we both can finally move on. I´m happy you listened to me."

"It´s ok." I just realized that I have started to cry as I felt the tears on my cheeks. I´ve missed her so much, but as she said, we had to move on.

"Can I ask you one last thing? … Is Damon the father of you baby?"

I smiled at her and nodded. Anyhow, she was the only person, that hadn´t asked, how that is possible. And the only one, who just knewfrom the beginning, that it was Damon´s.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes Bonnie … more than I ever thought I could be."

We sat there for a short moment in silence before Bonnie got up.

"Thank you, for listening to me Elena. But I got to go now."

I stood up and gave her a hug. I didn´t know why, I just had to. Anyhow, I knew that I would probably not see her for a long time. I guided her to the door and she went out. Before she made her way, she turned around for the last time.

"I always knew you and Damon would be together forever. I wish you just the best … And could you please tell Jeremy I´m sorry?"

I smiled and closed the door behind her. Suddenly I felt some hands wrapped around my belly and a head on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked loving.

"Yes … I think so. I guess you heard everything", I replied in a quiet voice.

I turned around and Damon nodded smiling and wiped my tears from my cheeks. I gave him a kiss and he hugged me tightly.

"As long as I have you, I´m ok", I whispered.

I don´t know how long we were just standing there and how long he hugged me. I just knew that I was happy. With him around, I had everything I needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys :)

So in this chapter, we will have a family dinner :)

hope you like it and it would be great to get reviews

xoxo

* * *

Chapter 6

The next month passed and I didn´t hear anything from Bonnie. One morning I woke up and smelt the taste of fresh pancakes. I got up and got dressed. Today, I had promised Caroline, that we would do some shopping. My belly had grown so fast, that nearly nothing fitted anymore.

Last night, I had dreamed about Bonnie and her apologize. I haven´t told Caroline about her visit yet, but I wanted to do that today. Caroline has been visiting her father the last three weeks and had left right after the baby party, so I haven´t seen her since then.

But I was pretty sure, she wouldn´t be happy, that Bonnie showed up again. Since she left, Caroline has felt as much betrayed as I did. At least, I haven´t been the only person, Bonnie hasn´t informed. She also hasn´t told anyone else about her leaving plans.

I walked downstairs were I saw Damon standing in the kitchen. He was just about to carry the plates into the dining room. As he saw me, he smiled.

"Good morning. I´m pretty sure you too are hungry."

He came to me and kissed me and then my belly and started to talk to it. I always had to laugh then, because it was so sweet how Damon was talking to my stomach.

"Hello, little Salvatore. I hope you´re hungry, your daddy is a great cooker, not like your mummy and so he made some pancakes for you and her."

I smacked his arm playfully and we went to the dining room to have some breakfast. We talked about my plans with Caroline and what he was doing today.

"Listen, I thought about if we could make something like a family dinner. You know me, you, Jeremy, Jenna and maybe also Caroline."

"Sure, what do you think about today? I mean, Caroline is the whole day out with you and I´m pretty sure, that you didn´t plan to cook by yourself so, I would have time. If you want …?"

"You are the best."

I hugged him tightly and started to kiss him. Then we heard the doorbell rang and Caroline´s voice from outside. Damon rolled his eyes playfully.

"Just when it got funny."

I hit him playfully and went to the door. Caroline stood there with a big smile and hugged me.

"Oh I´ve missed you, come in."

"Oh, I´ve missed you too. Hey, you two got a post parcel."

"What?" I was pretty surprised. Normally we never got any letters or post parcels. I took the little box from the ground. It was brown and a little card was on it too.

_For Damon, Elena and your baby. _

Caroline and I went inside. Damon was just in the kitchen and washed the dishes.

"Hey Caroline"

"Hey Damon"

"Damon, we got a post parcel."

"Really, what has it in it?"

I opened the box and inside was a little necklace. It had a small pendant in the form of a heart. I had to smile because I knew, from who we got this present. Inside was a letter. Damon stood next to me and read it too.

_It is for the daylight. I´m sure your baby will need it. I miss you Bonnie_

Damon stroked my arm and smiled too. I took the necklace out of the box and laid it into my hand. Caroline looked surprised.

"Bonnie?"

"I´ll tell you everything when we go shopping. Alright let´s go."

I gave Damon a kiss. "Would you call Jeremy and Jenna for tonight please? I love you, bye."

"Sure, love you too."

Caroline and I went to her car. She still looked surprised and so I started to tell her about Bonnies visit, her apologize, her engagement with Stefan and I also told her about the last words she said before she left.

"It´s not that I didn´t want to tell you but you weren´t here and I didn´t want to call you when you are with your father. I am sorry."

"So … she apologized but left. And why the necklace?"

"I have no idea; it seems like it´s thought as protection from the sunlight. I have no idea, why she gave it to us. But I´m thankful, because Damon and I don´t know anything about the vampire powers of the baby."

Caroline nodded and looked out of the window. I could see in her eyes that she was hurt that Bonnie didn´t apologized to her.

"Hey …" I said and squeezed her hand. I knew that Caroline never wanted to talk about things that hurt her so I changed the subject.

"Ähm, Damon and I are giving something like a family dinner tonight, don´t you want to come too?"

She looked surprised. "A family dinner and you invite me too?"

"Sure Caroline, you are a part of my family. And for the baby, you are Aunt Caroline."

I could see the light in her eyes. I always saw Caroline as a part of my family and so it was just clear for us, that it wouldn´t be different for the baby.

"Sure I want to come", she said and smiled. "Now let´s do some shopping."

We nearly spent the whole day in the shopping mall. We bought everything from dresses, to T-shirts, to jeans. As we finished we went for a cake and then to the boarding house. We had about ten bags for each of us. At home I went upstairs and took a yellow dress I thought that was really beautiful. I stood in front of the mirror and watched myself.

"You are the most beautiful woman I´ve ever seen."

I turned around and saw Damon smirking behind me.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"A bit … let´s go down our guests just arrived. And by the way you look stunning in that dress."

I gave him a long soft kiss and we went downstairs. Jeremy, Jenna and Caroline were already waiting for us in the living room. I hugged Jeremy and Jenna and they told me how good I looked in that dress. Caroline smiled at my knowingly, she was the one that told me to buy the dress.

The dinner was really nice. Damon had cooked pasta and as dessert a strawberry tart. We talked about the latest news in town and sure also about the baby. Later we all had some coffee, well except me, I had some juice.

Afterwards, Damon was washing the dishes with Caroline´s and Jenna´s help. Jeremy was sitting with me in the living room. I didn´t know why, but I wanted to tell him about Bonnie.

"Hey Jer, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you still in love with Bonnie?"

He looked surprised, he wasn´t really ready for my question.

"I don´t really think so, I mean I miss her, but I don´t think I still love her. Why?"

"You know, I should have told you earlier, but she showed up here and apologized for everything. And before she left, she told me to tell you she´s sorry. I do know I should have told you but I thought, if you still loved her, it would be hard for you to hear she was here."

Jeremy just shook his head.

"Thank you. But you need to know I´m over her. What about you, I mean Stefan?"

"You know what is weird, I have often been thinking about Bonnie, but actually never about Stefan. I guess … The moment I found out I was pregnant was the moment that I realized I had always loved Damon."

"That´s good. I just want you to be happy Sis."

I smiled at him thankfully. "As long as I have him, I am happy."


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys :)

So actually, I´ve planned this to be the last chapter fo this story. But I'm struggling with the desicion if I should continue writing this story Tell me what you think if you want and thanks for the great reviews thank you so much xoxo size=1 noshade>

Chapter 7

Until birth was now just one week left. Damon has been around all the time, he was worried that he could miss something. Another day, I was sitting with Caroline and Damon in the living room. We were talking about, if the baby could have vampire powers.

Suddenly I felt some water under my dress and a pain inside my stomach. As I stopped talking, Damon looked at my worriedly. He came closer to me.

"Hey baby, are you alright?"

"I think my water just broke."

"What? We need to get you to the hospital. Caroline, could you get her bag?"

"Sure"

While Damon picked me up and carried me to his car in bridal style, Caroline rushed upstairs and picked my bag up. Damon sat me into the front seat of the car.

"Caroline, please call Jeremy and Jenna."

"Sure, I´ll take my car and pick them up."

Damon nodded and went inside the car. He drove as fast as he could. The pain wasn´t hard, but I was sure it would get stronger. He held my hand while he was driving.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sometimes it hurts, but until now it´s ok."

"Don´t worry, I´m here."

"Thank you."

I squeezed his hand and smiled thankfully. We arrived at the hospital and he helped me inside. A doctor and two nurses suddenly came. They guided me into a room where I could lay onto a bed.

During that, Damon told the doctor everything about my dates, in which month I was and so on. Then I heard some noises from outside. Jenna, Caroline and Jeremy came inside.

"Hey, how are you?" Jenna asked.

"Pretty fine."

"Alright Miss Gilbert, one person is allowed to stay with you." The doctor said.

I didn´t really have to think about, who this person would be. Damon stood next to my bed and held my hand. Jenna, Jeremy and Caroline hugged me once again.

"We are waiting outside ok?" Jenna said.

"Alright."

I looked up to Damon and he smiled. He told me that he would be here and that I didn´t have to be scared. I thanked him and then a nurse came in.

"Alright Miss Gilbert, your contractions are going to get closer."

I felt a pain that was horrible.

"Oh my god, they are getting closer?"

"Yes, but don´t worry, you can do that."

It took some time but the pain got stronger and stronger. I screamed every time the pain hit me.

"Squeeze my hand Elena if it hurts"

I pressed his hand and even though he was a vampire and it was hard to hurt him, I saw that it has hurt him. As I looked up to him he played the pain away and said it would be ok.

"Alright Elena, you can start to push now."

I closed my eyes and pushed as hard as I could and screamed. I knew it wasn´t Damon´s fault, but my emotions came high as he told me to breath.

"Don´t tell me what I have to do Damon." I yelled at him.

"Don´t worry Mister Salvatore, every woman reacts different during a birth."

"Oh my … is it over soon?" I asked.

The pain was horrible. I just wanted it to end and have my baby. Damon spoke to me to calm me a bit down.

"Alright, you are really close."

I had to push again and this time, I screamed as much as I could. And then, I heard it, I heard a baby screaming. I opened my eyes and saw Damon with a big smile and tears in his eyes. He gave me a kiss and we both whispered I love you to each other.

Then, the nurse wrapped the baby into a blanket and gave it into my arms. I have never felt as happy as I did in that moment. The baby was screaming a bit and then stopped. Damon stroked the baby´s forehead.

"What is it?" I asked the doctor.

"This is your girl." The doctor replied.

"Our daughter", I heard Damon saying.

I gave my daughter into Damon´s arms and he looked as happy and proud as I probably did.

"Hello baby, I´m your daddy. And this is your mommy." Damon whispered.

I laughed and held the baby´s hand. Damon asked if he could go and tell the others to come in. I nodded and he gave me the baby so that he could get the others. I held the baby and whispered that she was save here and that she will be loved and protected.

Then the door opened and Damon came in followed by Caroline, Jenna and Jeremy. Caroline held her hands on her chest, Jenna had tears in her eyes and Jeremy smiled.

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

"This is our daughter Rose", I replied happily.

Everyone told us their congratulations.

"She´s so beautiful", Jenna said.

"She is the cutest vampire baby I´ve ever seen", Caroline admitted.

"She looks like her mother", Jeremy said.

Everyone staid a bit and asked how the birth has been and how I felt. When Rose opened her mouth, I started to laugh.

"She has little fangs", I said to Damon.

Everyone looked surprised but smiled at the same time.

"I guess if she has fangs, she´s also going to need the necklace", Damon said and laid the little necklace around her neck.

Caroline left first with a thousand comments how beautiful Rose was and then also Jeremy and Jenna left. They told me, that they would come back tomorrow and everyone hugged me and Damon and gave Rose a kiss before they left.

Later I laid in my bed with my daughter in my arms and Damon standing next to me.

"She has your beautiful eyes", Damon said smiling.

I lay a bit on the side and Damon lay down next to me. We had Rose in our middle and Damon stroked her head and had one hand around my shoulder.

"Elena … I want to ask you something and I think that´s the right moment. I love you, more and more every day. I have always loved you and I always will. I want to spend my live with you. Elena Gilbert … will you marry me?"

I was overwhelmed by his speech. I had always loved him and I was sure that I always would. I wanted to spend my entire life with him and my daughter.

"Yes, yes of course I want to marry you."

We shared a long kiss full of passionate, love and emotions. I was so happy; I never thought I could be. I lay there with my new born daughter in my arms and the love of my life next to me. "This, I thought, this is happiness."


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys!

Well, I decided to continue with my story because your reviews were so amazing thank you so much :). Anyway in this chapter you will find out some thins of Damon´s past and you will see some first daddy-daughter moments. It would be great to see if you liked it and if you want me to continue :)

xoxo

Chapter 8

I had to stay at the hospital with Rose for about a week. Damon never left my side, nor did he leave Rose´s. I thought it was so funny, every time a nurse or a doctor came inside my room to check my daughters results, Damon rushed over to Rose´s bed and stayed until they left again. Just a few minutes ago, a nurse came inside and told us, that we would be able to go home the next day.

"You know, I said with a smile, I always thought you were going to be the more protective parent."

He stroked Rose´s cheek slightly, carefully not to wake her up, before he turned around, a big smirk on his face.

"You know, normally I would say you´re wrong but look at her, she´s just too cute."

"But you need to admit you became a little more softly after you found out we would have a baby."

"My dearest Elena, he said and gave me a long kiss before he continued, I´m caring, loving, anything else, but I´ll never be a softy."

"Yeah you´re so right" I replied with a bit of sarcasm, but I couldn´t help and smiled.

I knew, that he became much softer, even though he wouldn´t admit it. But the way he looks at Rose and me, just confirmed me in my thoughts that he was going to be a great parent.

"Alright, change of the topic. You two can go home tomorrow. When do you want to tell your family, that you and I are engaged?"

"What do you think about, if we go home and have a week or something like that just on our own and then we can make something like a dinner or meet the others somewhere and tell them. Don´t get me wrong I want everyone to know, but I´m just so exhausted and…"

I was interrupted by a long passionate kiss. Every time he kissed me, I caught myself smiling like a little schoolgirl.

"Whatever you want baby." He said, before he lay down beside me and held me protectively.

It just reminded me about the night, Rose was born. As I said, he never left my side and stayed every night at the hospital.

The next day, a nurse came for a final check before she confirmed we were ready to go home. I had already packed and Damon held Rose in his arms. She was a very quiet baby, she slept a lot and if she was awake she hardly cried. She was more like a little sunshine always smiling.

Rose had my eyes, but she had Damon´s hair. Damon carried my bag and had one arm around my waist, while I was carrying Rose. We walked to the car and drove home. We laid Rose into her bed, before we went downstairs, because Damon wanted to cook some dinner, because it was already in the evening.

"Oh Elena, I totally forgot to tell you, but yesterday, Blondie called and told me, that she was doing some research and found out why you were able to … you know, get pregnant."

Caroline was doing research, that was something new. But I was really interested in the story. I didn´t really think about it because honestly, I was more interested in, if the baby was going to be healthy and if it was going to have vampire powers.

"So, were and what did she find out?"

"She went read all the 'Petrova family books', don´t ask me where she got them from, and also some grimoars, before she found a grimoar from a witch that was a friend of the 'Originals'. Blondie said something about, that he found them at Klaus´s old home when she was there with Tyler and Mayor Lockwood. Alright, it said, that it´s only possible for doppelgangers to have children with Vampires."

"Wait, so you´re saying Katherine could have children with vampire´s too. "

"Honey, please let me finish, that´s not what I said. Anyway, it´s said, that just every third generation of the doppelganger bloodline was able to have children. You know I told you about Tatia, the original doppelganger and then Katherine and you are the third generation. But she needs to be human and she also needs to have a deep connection to the vampire."

I was smiling, I couldn´t help but I smiled.

"So what do you mean with a deep connection?"

"Not to sound too romantic, he said smirking, but I guess you could call it something like soul mates."

Even though I knew Damon was the love of my life, hearing him, saying we were soul mates, made my heart race quicker and made me love him a little bit more, if that was even possible. I jumped up and kissed him with all my heart.

"I knew you were my soul mate, I love you."

"I love you too."

We deepened the kiss and I held my hands around his neck and he was holding my waist. But before we could go further, a scream from upstairs interrupted us. Damon rolled his eyes playfully.

"I hope she won´t wake up every time it gets funny. Stay, I´ll get her" he said and gave me a quick kiss onto my cheek.

I smiled but I couldn´t help myself to follow him. I tip toed as quiet as I could upstairs before I stayed in the entry and watched the adorable scene. Damon was holding rose in his arms with his back to the door, so he couldn´t see me and I listened to him, what he told our daughter.

"So Rose, what´s going on you can´t sleep huh. You know, when I was in your age, I couldn´t sleep either when it was about the evening. My mother always told me, that I wasn´t a usual baby. I always woke up at about 9 pm. and if I take a look at the clock, I see you are really coming after me in that case … So sweetheart, what do you think about that, I´ll go downstairs and get you a bottle and then I´ll tell you a story so that you can go back to sleep ok. And maybe your mommy wants to join us because I´m pretty sure, she heard everything I said."

He turned around smirking. Damn it I always forgot about his sensitive vampire hearing. But I was really wondered about, that he told Rose about his mother, he never talked about her. We went downstairs and gave Rose her bottle, before Damon took her back to her bed. He didn´t have to tell her a long story, she fell asleep pretty quick. Afterwards, we stood in front of her bed, Damon a hand around my waist and I my head on his shoulder. We both smiled at our little wonder for a while, before we headed to the living room. We sat down and I cuddled myself at him.

"You know, you actually never talked about your mother. This was the first time, I heard you mentioning her."

To be honest, I expected him to say, there´s not much to say about her, but as I said he really changed over the last months.

"Well, where to start. Her name was Romana and she died when I was ten. But in her lifetime, she was wonderful. She took care about me and Stefan, was always there for us and helped us with everything. I also remember that she did yell at us, but she never hit us, something that wasn´t usual at this time. My mother was always fair, she treated the slaves with the same respect as she treated other people. She always wanted to help other people…"

I knew it was probably hard for him to talk about her, it was still hard for me to talk about my mother, so I knew with what he was dealing.

"You know Elena, in some ways you are like her. You are always there for the people you love and other people´s feelings over you owns. And I´m sure, you´ll be the same great mother for Rose as she was for me and Stefan. I really wish you could have met her, she would have loved you and I´m sure she would have treated you like her own daughter."

"What about your father?"

I hoped, that I didn´t take the wrong way, but I was really interested in his family.

"Well what to say about him. After my mother´s death he changed a lot. He did take care of me and my brother but not in the way he did before. He was somehow always upset and especially with me. I guess, because I look so much like my mother. Anyway, he always saw me as a disappointment…"

That was the moment I realized, that a part of him was scared, that he would turn out like his father. I cupped his face with my hands and kissed him.

"You need to listen to me, you will never turn out like him. I know, you´ll always be there for your daughter no matter what. I love you, never forget that."

He smiled at me thankfully and gave me a kiss onto my forehead.

"I love you too, you shouldn´t forget that either."

"I promise, I never will" I replied and we started to kiss each other again.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys :)

Thank you so much I never thought I would get such amazing reviews. Tank you really. So in this chapter you´ll see the reaction of their friends. Hope you like it.

xoxo

Chapter 9

It has been five days, since Rose and I were able to go home. Although Damon and I had to wake up early or we also often had to wake up in the night, I felt like it was meant to be, it felt like it was alright and like I was finally … at home.

Even though Rose wasn´t planed, I could never imagine live without her. Damon would probably not admit it, but I could see it every time he was with Rose. He felt just like me. That day, we were supposed to tell all our friends about our engagement. We were in the garden in the afternoon, sitting on a carpet and having a picnic.

"Damon, have you thought of everyone to invite?"

He was having Rose on his arms. She smiled at his daddy and he gave me a quick kiss before he answered.

"Sure sweetheart, I´ve invited Jenna, Jeremy, Barbie and Mutt."

"Honey, how often do I have to tell you, his name is Matt not Mutt" I giggled.

"Doesn´t really matter, anyway I thought we could either go to the grill or we make it at home and I cook, but I would really prefer the second choice, because I don´t really think it´s good for Rose to go to a bar."

I still had to smile about his overprotectiveness. I thought it was really sweet in a way.

"Elena, I guess when we tell them tonight, you should have a ring. You should have an engagement ring either way so that every guy can see you´re mine", he said smirking, while he placed Rose in my arms and pulled a little black box out of his jacket.

"Even though I´ve already asked you, Elena Gilbert will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes of course" I said smiling while he placed the ring onto my finger.

It was a beautiful silver ring with a blue diamond heart in the middle.

"You should know, this was my mother´s one. She left it to me and I though you, as the love of my life and my soul mate should have it."

We shared a long kiss while I was still holding Rose. As we broke apart, she started giggling. Damon took her out of my arms and stood up.

"So sweetie, we two will leave your mommy for a little while so that she can go and make herself pretty for your daddy and we can also decide what we are going to cook."

He gave me a quick kiss, before he left and went into the kitchen. I went upstairs and got dressed into a light blue dress that went a little bit above my knees and my hair I had into a French twist. Afterwards, I went downstairs to the kitchen. Damon was taking some ingredients out of the fridge but stopped when he saw me.

"You look stunning."

"Thank you" I said and gave him a kiss before I took Rose into my arms, so that Damon was able to cook. With his vampire speed he was really fast and nearly finished in about half an hour, including serving the dishes. Afterwards he went upstairs to get dressed before he joined us.

I was playing with Rose in the living room. He sat down beside me and laid his hand around my shoulder. We stayed like that, until the doorbell interrupted us.

"I´ll get it" I said and went to the door.

"Hi guys how are you" Caroline greeted us as she went inside.

We welcomed her and were about to go to the living room as the doorbell rang again with Matt, Jeremy and Jenna outside. Jenna and Jeremy hugged me and we showed them the way to the living room. Everyone was standing around me and Rose and said how gorgeous and adorable she was.

"Hi guys how´s everyone" Damon greeted as he came inside with some plates, which he placed at the table.

We all sat down and talked about the latest news in town, the newest gossip and of course about how we were doing with Rose.

"Damon, I have to say you are an amazing cook" Caroline said as we were nearly finished with the dessert.

"Thanks Blondie" Damon replied. I had given up to tell him that her name wasn´t Blondie or Barbie, that was something, that would probably never change. Damon had cooked a risotto with fish and as dessert a chocolate cake with fruits. It tasted really great and everyone agreed with Caroline.

"So how is it with Rose?" Jenna asked.

"She´s doing amazing, we never have to get up more than two times a night and if she´s awake she seems to smile all the time." I replied.

"Just like now, my little niece is so cute" Jeremy said and showed to Rose.

We had laid her into her baby seat and she was smiling like always. Everyone looked at her and smiled with her. I looked at Damon and we both smirked knowingly.

Later Damon carried the dishes away with Jenna´s help and everyone else was sitting in the living room. They joined us and Caroline was holding Rose, talking to her in her baby voice.

Damon looked at me and I nodded agreeing, knowing what he was about to do. He stood up and faced them smiling.

"So maybe you thought about why we wanted you to come over for dinner. We have some sort of news we wanted to share with you."

I stood up and walked to Damon. He put his hands around my waist and I had my hand on his shoulder.

"You´re not going to tell us you are pregnant again, I mean I love Rose but that would be really fast" Caroline asked curious.

Damon and I both had to laugh at that one.

"No Blondie, that's not what we wanted to tell you would you please let me finish" he said, trying to sound annoyed but he couldn´t help to smirk.

"Well, as I wanted to say before Barbie interrupted me, we have some news, Elena…"

He looked at me with a big grin and wanted me to tell the rest.

"We are getting married" I said with a big grin from ear to ear and showed my right hand with my engagement ring.

Caroline jumped of the couch and hugged me and Damon tightly, already starting to talk about planning the wedding.

"Oh my gosh, I´m so happy for you two I so knew it" she said while she hugged us.

Jenna was next. She came over and hugged us, but she said nothing. She just smiled and I saw tears in her eyes. Then, Jeremy made his way towards us.

"Congratulations" he said, hugged me and shook Damon´s hand.

Also Matt smiled and told us his congratulations.

"Well, we are already talking about the wedding, so I want to ask you something. Caroline would you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course Elena" Caroline answered with watered eyes. We hugged each other again.

"Aunt Jenna, would you be my bridesmaid?"

"Of course sweetheart, I would love to" she replied and again I got hugged.

Well this was an evening full of hugs. Now even I had watered eyes.

"Hey, ladies, those are great news, not ones to cry. Let´s get some champagne." He said and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of it, but before that, he kissed me and wiped a tear of joy from my face. For that move he got a wave of 'aww how sweet' from Caroline and Jenna. We celebrated our engagement until everyone was tired and ready to go home. Later, Damon and I were sitting in the living room. Rose was already asleep upstairs.

"I´m so looking forward to the wedding" I said and kissed him.

"And I´m so looking forward to be able to call you my wife."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews. I know I say that in every chapter but I´m so thankful for them. In this chapter Damon will have a complete daddy daughter day and Elena will face someone unexpected. I know I´ve never done that in a chapter before, but this one has also Damon´s POV. Tell me if you liked it if you want :)

xoxo

Damon´s POV

Since I had asked Elena the question of the questions, two months had passed. Rose was growing so fast I couldn´t believe it. Every time I looked at her, I thought she had grown more. That day, Elena had promised Caroline to do some bridal shopping and I was supposed to stay with our daughter.

Even though I wouldn´t admit it to anyone except Elena, I loved being a daddy, I loved taking care and spending time with her. I was holding her she was asleep, when the doorbell rang. I opened it to see an exited Caroline.

"Damon, I know you two said I shouldn´t buy her things but I got these amazing…"

"Hey slow done Blondie" I said and showed with my hand at the sleeping baby.

"Oh, alright, she said much quieter but still exited, anyway I found these pyjamas for her and I thought, no I knew, I had to get them."

I had to smirk about that one. Elena has told her a million times that she shouldn´t buy Rose so much stuff, but every time she visits us, she brings some presents along. Just in that moment, Elena went downstairs, hugged and kissed Rose and then she kissed me softly.

"Goodbye you two, we´ll be back soon." she said while she was leaving.

"Goodbye baby" I said before closing the door, when I noticed, Rose was awake.

"Oh look at that, someone is finally awake. And how were you sleeping sweetheart." Like she wanted to tell me 'good daddy thanks' she smiled, what showed her vampire teeth, something I thought that was really cool. I would never talk to my daughter in public, the way I did when we were alone. Even thought it was true what Elena said, I did get softer, not everybody needed to know that.

"Well sweetie, what are we going to do today? I thought of going to the park, what do you think about that?" Again she smiled what I took as a yes. I packed some things for her, like some bottles and we went to the park.

Even though already everyone in Mystic Falls knew about me, Elena and Rose, people were still looking at me when I was walking through the streets. But I couldn´t care less about something, the way I did for that.

"So honey, here we are, I said as we sat on a bank, you know it's a really nice day. I wish your mommy would have been able to come with us but you know your aunt Caroline she´s a little bit crazy. But on the other side, mommy will look more beautiful than she already does on our wedding day. And you little girl will look beautiful too. Sometimes I wish Stefan could see you, you look a lot like our mother."

I knew, it was strange, that I talked to my daughter about Stefan, but anyhow I couldn´t help myself. I somehow missed him and I thought it wasn´t right, that he had a niece, he would probably never know. But on the other hand I was still angry that he just left without telling me. But I often talked to Rose about him and told her stories about our childhood. She seems to like them and always smiles aboutt them.

"Honey, what do you think about another story?" Again she giggled. "Alright, when we were younger, Stefan and I liked to play hide and seek. And one time, when we were playing, it was his time to count. We said we would just play in the garden, but I went inside the house and hid in the kitchen. He searched like forever and as it was dinnertime, he came inside and I was already sitting at the table with my dinner. He was really angry but I just laughed at him."

I smirked about it myself, before I realized Rose was sleeping again. Rose often fell asleep when I told her a story so I thought it was time for us to go home. Anyhow I just hoped Stefan would meet his niece at least once.

Elena´s POV

I had just left the house with Caroline and we were on our way to a huge bridal shop about two hours out of town. I really didn´t want to leave my baby, but I knew I had to and Damon would enjoy his daddy-daughter day.

"So how is Damon doing with Rose?" Caroline asked during our drive.

"Believe it or not … he does amazing. And I caught him, telling her stories of his childhood with Stefan, but he doesn´t know that I know that."

"Seriously, I thought he would want to keep him away from her."

"Exactly what I thought, but I guess he misses him. But who wouldn´t he´s still his brother. Anyway, are we looking for a wedding dress or a bridesmaid dress or both?"

"I´m for both. I mean it´s a little stupid, that Jenna had to go to a further education for two weeks, but I guess we could send her some pictures. But you do know the wedding dress is the most important thing. Have you decided anything else?"

We´ve arrived and went inside the store.

"We were thinking of the date maybe in six months or so. But till now we don´t have anything else."

"See, that´s why you can be really happy about having me for planning your wedding." she replied and we both giggled while we went inside.

Soon an employee came towards us and asked if we needed any help. She showed us the way to a dressing room and handed us some drinks and some cake to eat. Then I started to try different wedding dresses. I tried on about twenty before I found _my dress_.

"Oh my god, Elena that is it" Caroline said excited and sent Jenna a picture of me, and she totally agreed with Caroline.

The dress was white, strapless and went to my feed. The top had a decent, flower pattern and it was tight until my waist before it got a little bit wider. For the braid maids, Jenna and Caroline, we bought simple, light green dresses, which had straps and went a little above the knees. We were just about to leave the store when we heart two just too familiar voices.

"Stefan, you know I already have my dress. We are just here to buy you a tux."

"Well, I don´t want a tux, I would even prefer it if you would look at some dresses again."

Caroline and I turned around immediately and both gasped, we saw them, and they saw us, Bonnie and Stefan. I was ok with Bonnie´s presence, but Stefan´s. I had three options in my mind: Pretend like I haven´t seen them, run or, the most grown-up one, talk to them.

"Well, Hello Bonnie … Stefan" I said and made my way towards them.

"Hello Elena" she said with a slight smile.

"Thank you for the present really" I said and Stefan looked at her confused. I guessed she didn´t tell him.

"Bonnie … Stefan" Caroline said.

"Caroline … could we talk alone?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline looked at me like she wanted to ask for my opinion. I smiled at her to let her know, I would be ok and the two of them left.

"Listen Elena, Stefan started, I really wanted to tell you I´m sorry for just leaving without saying goodbye and…"

"Please Stefan, just let it. I know that you want to tell me you´re sorry. But honestly, it does not really matter to me. I guess we both know, since we met in a wedding store that we moved on. Listen it probably sounds hard, but I doesn´t really matter to me, if we will ever have something like a family relationship. But it does to Damon and it does to your little niece."

"My what?"

Oh no damn it, Bonnie hadn´t told him about his niece. I knew I probably screwed up but I wanted to do that for Damon´s sake.

"Your niece is called Rose and she is two months old. I guess Bonnie didn´t tell you about her and I´m sorry that you had to find out that way. Listen I don´t know if it really matters to you or not, but your brother misses you and wants you to know your niece. And I´m not even sure, if I should tell you that, but maybe you should call him or something. But you need to do what you think is right, I´m not making this decision for you. But maybe this time you should think about other people´s feelings. Goodbye"

Without waiting for his answer I turned around and walked away. I heard that Caroline said something to Bonnie that sounded like 'I missed you, but it will take time to forgive you' before she turned around and followed me out of the store. I knew we both didn´t want to talk about it. I was so mad at me, that I had just told Stefan about Rose. Maybe Damon didn´t even want him to know her. I just hoped I did the right thing.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys

Thanks for the great reviews … again XD Not like the other chapters, this one happens right after Chapter 10. I really hope you like the way I put the story reviews are always welcomed :)

xoxo

Chapter 11

Caroline and I were walking out of the bridal store to the car. We had met Bonnie and Stefan in there. I had told Stefan, that he was having a niece. Oh and just to be mentioned, Bonnie hadn´t told him. Anyway, I had also told him, that Damon missed him and that I hoped that he would meet his niece one day.

"Caroline are you ok?" She simply nodded as reply.

"So … what exactly has Bonnie been talking to you?" I asked.

"Well … she said that she´s truly sorry about never calling and not talking to me, when she was in town. And I told her, that I am disappointed and that even though I miss her, it´s never going to be the same and that it would take time for me to forgive her... "

Anyhow I had to smile a little, because when I remembered the night, Bonnie visited me, I had told her more or less the same things. That just showed me, that we had more in common than just our disappointment for Bonnie, we also felt the same way about her.

"What about you and Stefan?" She replied while we were already driving.

"Well, accidently I told him about Rose and …"

"Wait wait wait, Bonnie didn´t tell him?" She replied as confused as I was before.

"Yes, obviously she never even mentioned it. Believe me, I was as confused about it as you are. Well anyway, I thought, as I´ve already told him about her, I could go further. I told him, that Damon misses him and that I really hope he could meet Rose one day."

"What do you think how Damon will react?"

"To be true, I´m quiet scared about it but I have to tell him. Could you take care of Rose while we are talking? Anyhow I have the feeling, that that conversation will last longer. I really don´t have a clue, how he´ll react. I just hope it will be ok..."

"Sure sweetheart, you can do that."

"Thank you Caroline really." I said and squeezed her hand slightly.

The rest of our drive went on in silence. I was really curious and nervous about, what Damon would say. But it could go either way, he could be happy or he could be mad. We arrived at home and we made our way inside.

"Hy babe" Damon greeted me, Rose in his hands, and kissed me.

I kissed him back and afterwards I hugged Rose and gave her a kiss onto her forehead.

"Hey sweetie how was your day with your daddy?"

"Great, we were in the park and had some fun, hadn´t we" Damon replied for her.

I handed Rose to Caroline, while Damon looked at me surprised.

"Hey sweetie, your auntie Caroline is taking you for a while, we´ll be back later. We could do some shopping. Goodbye mommy, goodbye daddy" she said and waved with Rose´s hand. Damon gave Rose a kiss, before Caroline left.

"So, why exactly did Caroline take Rose, something wrong?" Damon asked nervous.

"Well, I don´t really know. Listen, earlier at the bridal store, we ran into Stefan and Bonnie. Bonnie wanted to talk to Caroline and I talked to Stefan."

"Elena, what are you telling me here?"

Suddenly, I understood, that he might thought I would have fallen for Stefan again and would tell him, that my feelings changed. To show him, that that wasn´t the case I squeezed his hand.

"I told him about Rose, I was quite sure, that he already knew it, but turned out, Bonnie never told him. Anyway, Damon I know, that you tell Rose stories about your childhood…"

Damon gasped at that one. "How can you know that, I just told them to her, when she woke up and couldn´t sleep during the night, but you weren´t awake, were you?"

"A couple of times, I woke up and followed you to her room. And I heard how you told her stories about you and Stefan playing, or how you protected him and once I even heard how you talked to her about your mother."

"But … that´s not …"

"Damon, that is nothing bad. I totally understand that you want her to know about Stefan and about your early life, really. But what I want to tell you is not about that. I spoke to Stefan and told him … well, that it doesn´t really matter to me, what he does but that you miss him and …"

"What the hell … why did you do that?" Damon snapped at me.

"What is wrong with … I thought you do miss him I mean…" I snapped back.

"You can´t just talk to my brother which I haven´t seen for nearly a year and tell him that I miss him, you don´t have the right to do that!" he yelled at me.

At that point, I got really angry. Sure, it might haven´t been the brightest idea but that reaction was too much. I always hated it when we fought and until know, we just had a couple of little fights, but I guessed this one was a big thing.

"You **do** miss him, what is wrong with that. And why do you yell at me, I just told him, that I hoped, that he could meet our daughter once!" I yelled back.

"Did you even think of calling or at least texting me if I was ok with that?"

"What was I supposed to do, tell him in the middle of the conversation, 'Wait Stefan, I need to call Damon'? What the hell is wrong with you, why do you have such a problem with other people knowing about your feelings?"

"You were supposed to ask me. He is my brother. Did you really think I was already over his leaving, well guess I´m not. I thought he would at least tell me if he leaves and not just go over night. And then, you tell him I miss him, without asking me how I really feel. Sure I do ok, but you don´t have to tell him just like that, so he can laugh about me. Because if he would feel the same way I do, he would have already called. I thought you of all people would understand me!" He yelled, grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the house.

I realized, that I was crying, tears running down my cheeks. As I said, I hated fighting and I didn´t see that I did the wrong thing. But after fights, I always got too emotional and mostly started crying. I knew that this wasn´t really about me telling Stefan. This whole thing was about, the disappointment Damon felt for his brother and that he thought, Stefan didn´t feel the same way he did.

I phoned Caroline and she came back with Rose, which I laid into her bed before I talked to my best friend.

"Oh my gosh Elena, was it that bad?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes it was, I replied sobbing, he flipped out completely. I mean I know, I should have asked him about his feelings about the whole situation, but I never thought it would go like that."

"Honey, he will calm down and see that you did the right thing."

"But he had never left after a fight…"

"I know Elena, I know, it´s going to be alright." She said and hugged me.

Caroline stayed with me until the late evening. Anytime, I told her, I would be alright and she went home. I looked after Rose before I made my way towards our bedroom

I lay down onto my bed and as I saw the empty side next to me, I started to cry again. In my mind were a hundred different possibilities. Damon could be at the grill drinking his sorrows down, what I really hoped to be the case, or it could be much worse.

Anytime, I heard that the bedroom door opened. I didn´t have to look up to see, who was coming inside. Damon closed the door quietly and lay down next to me. He put his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder.

"Elena, I really am sorry" he whispered.

"It´s ok, I shouldn´t have done that." I replied in the same whisper.

"No it´s not, my reaction was wrong. I´m anyhow really happy, that you told Stefan and truth to be told, I always hoped, that he could meet Rose. I do miss him and it was wrong, that I yelled at you. And I hope, that you know, that I was just angry, because I am still disappointed about him…"

"It´s alright …"

"I hope you can forget my words from earlier, you are the only person in this entire world, who truly understands me…"

"I really do … I love you"

"I love you too"


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys :)

I guess you all know but still THANK YOU so much for the great reviews. And I´m so sorry for the late update, but school wasn´t really easy these last days. Well what to say, the last chapter wasn´t really fluffy but this one will be with a surprise. Hope you like it Reviews are always welcomed :)

Xoxo

Chapter 12

Since our fight, a couple of weeks had passed. Neither Damon nor I had mentioned Bonnie or Stefan. That day, Damon and I wanted to visit my family. Jenna was back from her further education and I hadn´t seen Jeremy in a while. I was holding Rose and we were just about to leave.

"Damon, have you packed everything?" I asked.

"Yes for the last time I have everything. Even her teddy bear" he said and tried to sound annoyed, but when he saw Rose asleep in my arms, he just had to smile. "Elena, it´s just a family day with Jeremy and Jenna, don´t panic ok" he said and kissed me softly.

"I know, I´m sorry, I´m just so excited, I haven´t seen them in a while."

"It´s ok, well let´s go."

We made our way to my old house. It´s still amazing how much had changed during the last year. It was still unbelievable for me, but I was happy more than I ever thought I could be.

We went to the porch and noticed that Rose was awake, when the door opened and we were greeted by a smiling Jenna, which hugged me and took Rose out of our arms, before we could even say one word.

"How is my favourite little baby doing" she asked and kissed Rose.

"Hi Jenna" I said and gave her a hug.

"Hi sweetie. Hi Damon"

Damon just smiled at her. Even though I knew, that Jenna didn´t think the best of Damon in the past, since I got pregnant with Rose, she warmed up to him.

"Come on, let´s go inside."

Jeremy was already sitting in the living room. As he saw us, he hugged me, shook Damon´s hand and kissed Rose.

"Well, look who´s there, my little niece. How are you princess?" he asked while he picked her from Jenna´s arms, sat on the couch and started to play with her.

Jenna offered us some drinks and food, before we all sat down and talked about the latest news and stories.

"How was your further education Jenna" Damon asked.

"Well, it was great, really interesting, but I missed you guys, especially you little girl" she said and tickled Rose.

"How are you doing?" she replied.

"Well I guess not that bad. Rose is growing so fast, she seems bigger every day." Damon answered

"Yeah, I mean it seems like yesterday when we were at the hospital and now I mean look at her" I admitted.

Rose just giggled and clapped with her hands. She loved it to play with Jeremy. We stayed with them for a couple of hours, before we went home. I wanted to grab Rose, but Jeremy didn´t want to hand her to me.

"I guess the little girl stays her tonight" he said smiling.

"Thank you for babysitting really, we´ll pick her up tomorrow" Damon said and grabbed my hand.

"Wait wait wait, what do you mean babysitting and picking her up tomorrow, what´s going on?" I asked confused.

"You will see. See you guys tomorrow" Jenna replied.

Damon kissed Rose and I hugged her before we went to the car. I was still confused about, what just had happened.

"So would you do me the favour to explain what´s going on?" I asked while we were driving home.

"You´ll see. It´s a surprise, no more questions. We´ll pick up Rose tomorrow alright?"

We drove the rest of our way in silence and I was really curious about what was going to happen. When we arrived at the boarding house, Damon opened my car door and we went inside.

"Could you please tell me what you …"

"Sh, I said no more questions. Now close your eyes." Damon replied smiling.

I closed my eyes and he guided me to the dining room. I noticed that the smell of food. Damon held his hands around my eyes and we stopped.

"You can open your eyes in three…two…one…"

He took his hands away and I blinked around the room. I was overwhelmed by the scene. The table was served and all over the room were candles. Damon guided me to the table and helped me with my seat, before he sat down himself. He took my hand from across the table and smiled at me.

"Damon, that´s so wonderful. Do we have anything special today?"

"Why, must there be a special reason to surprise my fiancée with a self-made dinner?"

I just smiled at that one. Deep inside he was a real romantic.

"But … truth to be told, there is a special reason, today it´s exactly a year, that we found out you were pregnant and I guess, we both know, that that day was the day, we became a real couple."

I was stunned by his speech but at the same time, I wanted to slap myself. How could I be so stupid not to recognize that day … our special day?

"Oh no, I´m so sorry Damon, I´m so dumb, I completely forgot about…"

He interrupted me with a long, soft kiss, across the table. I blushed a little and smiled like a little girl.

"No need to worry Elena, it´s ok."

We ate our meal and as we finished dessert, he stood up, took my hand, lead me to the middle of the living room and we started to dance slowly. He held his hands around my waist and I had my hands around his neck. He looked me straight into my eyes leaned down and kissed me and before I could even blink, we were in our bedroom and kissed again.

The next day, I woke up, snuggled at Damon´s chest. He had his arms protectively around me and stoked my hair.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Good morning. What do you think about breakfast?" I asked him.

"Good idea, we have some time left till Jenna comes, let´s see what else we can do." He replied and smirked.

We got out of our bed and went downstairs. Damon wore just a jeans and I wore one of his t-shirts. I made coffee and he made some waffles. As he finished them, he spun me around and kissed me again. But suddenly, we were interrupted by the doorbell.

"That was so clear, just when we had fun" he said and smirked.

I hit him playfully and we went to the door. He held his arms around my waist and I giggled, as he kissed my neck.

"Stop it, we need to answer that"

"Oh, do we?" he asked and kissed me again.

"Yes we do" I said, shove him away and turned the doorknob.

I smirked at Damon but my smile froze as I looked who was standing at the door.

"Stefan"

"Hello Elena … Damon"


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys :)

Thanks for your reviews really :) Well the last one was a cliffhanger … This chapter is completely centred about Damon and Stefan and their relationship. I update two days behind as an excuse for the last late update. I really hope you like it :)

Xoxo

Chapter 13

I looked at him and couldn´t believe it. There he was his typical clothes, a shy smile … Stefan. Truth to be told, I always expected him to return any time, but definitely not today. When I told Stefan, that Damon missed him, I saw that my speech caused him pain, no matter what he said. And I really hoped, that Damon wouldn´t flip out or something like that, I hoped that that could be a reunion.

"What are you doing here brother?" Damon asked curious, angry and excited at the same time.

To show him, that I was there for him and wanted to support and help him, I squeezed his hand slightly. I knew, this wasn´t going to be easy.

"I came to talk to you … well at least I hope you´ll listen to me. And I hoped I could meet my niece."

I looked at Damon like I wanted to ask if he was ok with it. He nodded and I smiled at him.

"So … come in. Rose isn´t here right now, she´s with Jenna, but I guess you two have enough to discuss. I will be upstairs if you need me. I´ll leave you alone."

"Thanks babe" Damon said and kissed me.

I walked upstairs and to be honest, just hoped for the best. But I couldn´t help myself, I was too curious. So, I went inside the kitchen and sat down next to the door, which let straight to the living room. I heard that Damon took a glass and filled it, then another.

"So tell me Stefan, why are you here?"

"Damon, I know, what I did was wrong. But I want to talk to you. I really am sorry."

"And …?"

I knew this, this was his voice when he was hurt, but he didn´t want to show it. To be honest, I think I knew him better than anyone even better than Stefan. And from what I heard, he wanted to sound bored and disinterested, but deep inside he was angry and felt betrayed.

"Listen, I know I should have told you about my plans to leave with Bonnie. But I though you would want to convince me to stay. And I also knew, that you would want me to tell Elena and …"

"Oh really … because that's not exactly what I would have wanted to do. Don´t get me wrong, but on one side your disappearing made this life I have now possible. But my problem was … no my problem is that you weren´t able to tell me once, 'Oh Damon, I´m with Bonnie now and I want to leave.'!" Damon yelled.

"But it wouldn´t have changed anything!" Stefan yelled back.

Then, there was a moment of silence. I guess, Damon just wanted to calm down, that was his way not to explode. After a view seconds, I heard the voices again.

"No Stefan, it would have changed a lot. Because we lived without each other for a long time and I´m not some sort of little kid, but you could have told me. Sure, I would have wanted you to convince you to stay, but not just because of Elena, also because of me."

"But we stayed without each other several times so …"

"It´s not about that. I thought that we passed the times in which one of us just leaves the other one. Listen, I know, you really wanted to get away with Bonnie and I couldn´t have changed that. But if I knew where you were, I would have let you be a part of my daughter's life."

This one was hard for Stefan, I just knew that. When I told him about Rose, he looked surprised but amazed at the same time. And I knew that even if he wouldn´t admit it, Stefan wanted to be a part of her life.

"Damon, I´m so sorry. Believe me, I would have wanted to there for her and be a part if I knew. But believe it or not, I missed you."

That made me speechless, he admitted it … he told Damon that he missed him. Never in a thousand years had I expected this conversation to go like that. I thought it would be much worse and not that … well good. In my mind, I expected them to yell at each other, break each other's bones and shatter some glasses. But turned out, I still didn´t know everything about them.

"You know, I missed you too. And I really want you to meet Rose. But no matter what, I´m still angry about, that you just left ..."

"I know and …"

"But what you did to Elena, what you did to me … It had nothing to do with Rose, because you didn´t leave her. And I know, you would have contacted us if you knew about her existence. Well, that leads me to my next question. Bonnie showed up when Elena was about seven months pregnant. She talked about it with her. Why did she never tell you?"

"We had a fight about it after we met Elena. She didn´t want me to come here because she was afraid that I would still feel something for Elena, but I don´t. So I kind of know what you want to hear. I don´t love Elena anymore, so don´t worry about it. I love Bonnie and …"

"Listen, I know that you are sorry about it. But it will take time. What I don´t understand is, you could have told me about Bonnie. Didn´t you trust me?"

"I did trust you but I was afraid of it. And I never showed up because I was ashamed of myself for hurting you and her."

"It´s ok ..."

I was stunned about that. They loved each other if they wanted to admit it or not, but more or less, they just did on their own crazy way. Suddenly the doorbell interrupted my thoughts.

"I´ll get it" I yelled and hoped, that they wouldn´t notice I came from the kitchen. I went to the door and saw Jenna standing outside with Rose in her arms.

"Hi Elena I…"

"Sh, thank you for babysitting, but Stefan is here so …"

"Wait, Stefan? How … why … how …?"

"I´ll tell you everything later, but Damon is talking to him and I don´t want to interrupt that. I´ll call you ok, sorry if I seem rude, it was great from you to babysit Rose so …"

"No problem sweetie, see you later" she said and kissed me on my cheek and Rose onto her forehead.

"Hi honey how was your day with you Auntie Jenna? We missed you." I said. "Damon, can you come here please?" I yelled.

Before I could blink he stood in front of me. When he saw Rose, he kissed her and then he kissed me.

"You know babe, your sneaking abilities are really bad. I could hear you in the kitchen nearly without my vampire hearing."

"I´m sorry you´re not mad, are you?"

"No I´m not" he replied, kissed me and then he took Rose out of my arms.

"Rose I want you to meet someone."

He looked at me, asking for my support. I simply nodded and smiled at him. The three of us went into the living room. Damon carried Rose with one arm and had his other arm around my waist. Stefan sat on the couch and as we walked inside he stood up and his look was focused onto Rose.

"Rose, this is your uncle Stefan … Stefan, this is your niece Rose."

Stefan looked stunned, amazed and surprised and I just had to smile, it was too sweet.

"Hello Rose, it´s nice to meet you" Stefan said and caressed her cheek.

Rose giggled and then, Stefan looked at Damon and I don´t really know if it was something about their vampire-mind-thing, but without any further questions, Damon handed her to Stefan. His brother looked unsure about what to do. But then, Rose placed her little hands onto Stefan´s face and smiled at him.

This was a moment, we all would remember. Damon was right, Stefan betrayed me and him, but not Rose. And it wasn´t fair to Rose either, if she wouldn´t get the chance to meet her uncle. Damon made his way towards me and took me into his arms, while we were watching Stefan with Rose.

He stayed until the late evening. But then, he told us he needed to get home and that if it would be ok for us, he would visit Rose in a few months again. Later that night, Rose was asleep and Damon and I were lying on the couch, snuggled at each other.

"You know, you did the right thing Damon. I´m so proud of you, I love you."

"I hope it was right, I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys :)

Thanks so so so much for the great reviews. I would love to reach 50. Well I thought about doing the wedding right know, but I want it to be the end of the story. So, before that you will get to know more of Damon´s past and his family. Hope you like it

Xoxo

Chapter 14

Since Stefan showed up, a month had passed. I often talked to Damon about it and he made sure, that I understood, that he was really happy about, that I´ve talked to his brother. I was just coming home from a day with Caroline, we went shopping and afterwards she accompanied me home. She was holding Rose in her arms, when we were standing on the porch.

"Thank you so much Care, it was really great I needed a complete girlie day."

"Sure thing sweetie, I love it to spend time with my favourite girls" she replied and tickled Rose.

To show she liked it, Rose clapped with her little hands. She got that one from Damon. They were sitting in the living room, playing and when I walked in with dinner, Damon clapped, because I was able to cook now (after so many lessons he gave me it was about time) and Rose did so too. Since that it was their special thing.

We walked inside but then I saw a suitcase standing in the hall. The first thought that popped into my head was 'Oh god, he was getting cold feet'. Suddenly I wasn´t able to think straight anymore, I grabbed for Caroline´s hand and she squeezed it slightly.

"No, no don´t get the wrong thoughts sweetie, there are a thousand different explanations ok."

"But … I mean no it´s … oh gosh please not … please let there be another reason …"

"It´s ok, just go inside and see what happens, everything is going to be alright."

"Could you please stay?"

"Sure, I´ll stay here with Rose. It´s going to be ok."

I squeezed her hand again and made my way inside the living room. Damon sat on the sofa with a drink in his hands, his back to me. As I walked inside, he was suddenly in front of me with his vampire speed and kissed me passionately.

"Hey baby, where´s Rose?"

I was stunned and confused, what was the thing with the suitcases about? And why was he acting like everything was normal? Was I wrong or…? In my head were way too many questions than I could answer.

"Hey … ahm … she´s in the hall with Caroline and …"

"What´s wrong Elena?"

"What do the suitcases mean Damon?" I asked when I finally found the power to speak.

"Well, I thought we could all use a break, so I thought we could go on holiday." He replied and smiled.

I could slap myself. After everything we´ve been through, how could I even think he would leave mine or Roses side. And I never even thought about vacation and he was so right, we all needed a break.

"Elena, please don´t tell me you though I would leave because I …" I interrupted him with a deep, long kiss.

"No, it´s ok, I was just confused."

"Well, then it´s alright. Where´s my sweetie?" he asked.

I yelled for Caroline to come in and she rushed inside with Rose in her arms. Damon greeted Caroline and took Rose out of her hands and kissed her on her forehead before he started to tickle and play with her.

"So when does your flight leave?" Caroline asked.

"In about two hours, we have to get away soon." Damon replied.

"You knew?" I asked confused.

"Sure I did. Did you really think I would let him pack your stuff?"

"Anyway, honey we have to leave. Caroline has made everything ready and we really need to go. I´ll tell you everything in the car."

I hugged Caroline as goodbye and told her, I would call her when we arrived. Later when we were sitting in the car, Rose fell asleep.

"So, would you tell me where we´re going?"

"Baby, we are going to Italy, Venice, to be exactly. I know, I never told you that, but my family came from Italy. And some of my relatives are living there, my aunt truth to be told, she´s a vampire too. She lived with us back in the 18oo´s and I found out ten years after I was turned, that she´s a vampire too. She´s the only one left from my old family."

"So, we´re meeting her? And what do you mean with 'old family'?"

"You two are my family now. So, old family."

We arrived at the airport, Rose was still asleep. We checked in and an hour later we were already sitting in the seats on our way to Europe.

"Tell me about your aunt."

"Well, what to say. She was my mother´s sister and after she died, she stayed with us for two years to help us. She was the closest of my family members to me, but then she went back to Italy and over the years I often visited her. And when I told her about you and Rose, she said I had to come to her immediately, so she can meet the two of you."

"Are you often in Venice?"

"Truth to be told, I lived there for about twenty years. I was … never mind."

"What?" I squirmed.

He lowered his voice, not everybody needed to hear the vampire-stuff "It´s nothing. I just … well I moved there about ten years, after I was turned, just after I found out, that my aunt was a vampire too. And in that time, many of my relatives were still alive, my aunts daughters as well. My uncle died when I was really young and when I moved there I had a few years of peace, I was happy. But then …"

He swallowed and I just knew he was about to tell me something bad had happened. To show him I was there, I squeezed his hand. Rose was still asleep in my arms. She looked to cute when she was sleeping, her little thumb in her mouth.

"Ahm, one night, we were having a family dinner and then, the door burst open and … two vampire hunters came inside. They staked my two cousins, they had no chance. Then one wanted to kill my aunt, but I jumped between them and … he staked my shoulder but I was able to snap his neck. When I turned around, the other one stood above my aunt but thought I was already dead, so he didn´t notice, that I came from behind. Either way, my aunt lost her daughters."

"I am so sorry Damon."

I never really thought that Damon would have other family members. In my mind, they all died, he never even mentioned his aunt. But I was happy, that he had at least one other person from his family left.

"I´m really looking forward to meet her. How is she like?"

"She´s a wonderful person, a lot like my mother was. After her death, my aunt was the closest thing to a mother I had. She will love you, don´t worry about that, I guess you will remind her a lot of her daughters. Elena, you´re eyes are nearly closed. Give me Rose and get some sleep, we won´t be there until at least five hours."

"Ok, I love you." I said as I handed Rose to him. That was the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep. Anytime later, someone was shaking me slightly.

"Elena, sweetheart I´m sorry for waking you up, but we arrived."

I opened my eyes and looked at a smirking Damon.

"By the way you smile, I guess you dreamed about me" he said cockily.

"You want to bet" I replied and kissed him.

We went out of the plane and to the gate. While I was holding Rose, Damon got our suitcases. Rose was fully awake then and was touching my face with her tiny hands. I giggled and waited for Damon. As he made his way towards me and we went outside. I carried Rose and he had one hand around my waist and with the other one he carried our suitcase.

I was really looking forward to the holiday but I was also excited to meet his aunt. When he told me about her, I saw that she meant really much to him. When the door to the arrival room opened, we saw a couple of people standing there, some were already hugging, some were crying about saying goodbye and some were still waiting.

As I was looking around, Damon suddenly pulled me out of my thoughts. "There that´s her." He said and nodded towards a woman. She was a bit older I guessed in her early 60´s, with black hair, a bit of a darker skin and blue eyes.

When she saw Damon, she rushed towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Elena, this is my aunt Marianna, Aunt Marianna this is Elena and this little girl is our daughter Rose."

Without any further words, she hugged me too, and asked if she could hold Rose. I nodded agreeing and she took her out of my arms tickling and playing with her. Again, to tell her she liked that, Rose clapped.

"Damon, you really have two amazing woman at your sides. Well let´s get you home; we have a lot of things I want to show you, Venice is a big city."

I smiled and Damon took my hand as we went out of the airport. Marianna still held Rose, they were getting along with each other really well and to me she seemed really nice too. 'Let´s see what these holidays have in common for us' I thought as we went outside.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys :)

Thank you sooooo much I reached 50 reviews yeii :) I've been to Venice and I really liked the city, so I know what I'm writing about. I hope you like it I thought I add some Italian words because I speak Italian, but I'll add a translation too. Reviews are always welcomed.

xoxo

* * *

Chapter 15

We just arrived from the airport to Marianna house. During our train ride, we talked a lot, most of it about Rose. Marianna wanted to know all about Rose, how Damon and I met (of course we let out the part from our drunken night), she asked about my family and of course, how Damon proposed.

"It was so wonderful, it was the night Rose was born, we were at the hospital, just the three of us and then he asked me, with a really romantic speech" I replied and smiled.

"_Cara_, I always knew my little boy was a little romantic, but I see him in a whole new light", she said with and Italian accent and pattered Damon´s shoulder, what made him blush a little.

"_Adesso ragazzi_, we arrived" Marianna said.

"What did she say?" I asked Damon.

"Now children" Damon replied. Well it seemed like I didn't need a dictionary. I was stunned; Venice was beautiful, just like in the movies. We wandered through the little allays, until we arrived at a bridge, "La Ponte Vecchio". Marianna led us over it and then she showed us her home. The house was one of many in a row. She explained to me, that it was normally an apartment building, but she bought two of them and renovated them to a double floor apartment.

From the inside, it looked like a castle. Old furniture and paintings, which seemed beautiful and antique, chandeliers and some decoration, which made it more comfortable then it already was. We packed out our stuff and then we had dinner. Then I knew, from where Damon got his cooking skills.

"Marianna this is delicious, really."

"_Grazie bella_, I knew you would like it. Now, I would love to get to know my niece a little better. What do you think, I´ll babysit and Damon could show you Venice, it's even more beautiful in the night."

"Are you sure, _zia_?"

"Yes, I´m sure, _adesso andate_."

I figured out on my own, that that meant we should go. We went upstairs and got dressed. Damon wore a dark blue shirt and a pair of black jeans and I wore a white dress with blue stripes and matching ballerinas. We hugged Rose and told Marianna we would be home soon. Afterwards, we went to the bridge we've been earlier. Damon wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his chin onto my shoulder. I had my head against his chest and held onto his arms.

"Damon, this is so great, I absolutely love it." I said and kissed him. It really was an amazing scene. The lights from the houses reflected in the water and you were able to see the stars. We stood there in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the scene.

Later we went to the "Markus place" and again I was stunned. The lights from the antique coffee houses, with music playing from the inside of them, the lion-statues above our heads and the sea with the gondolas. Damon took my hand and let me to one of the gondolas. He mumbled something in Italian and we sat inside. I snuggled onto his chest and he held me in his arms, while we were on the water.

"I love you so much Damon, thank you this is really beautiful."

"I love you too" he replied and we kissed, long, loving and passionately.

I didn't know the time, when we came home, but it wasn't important. This one night has been so romantic, it was like a dream. Venice definitely became one of my favourite places. When we arrived at home, Marianna was sitting in the living room with a sleeping Rose in her arms. She was singing a song to her, when we went inside.

"I guess you liked it" Marianna whispered and smiled.

"Yes, it was so beautiful" I replied in the same quiet and gave Rose a kiss. "Was she brave?" Damon asked and stroke Rose's cheek.

"Like a little angel. I guess you should lay her in bed, goodnight you two."

"Goodnight and thank you" Damon said while he picked up Rose. We laid her into a baby bed in the room next to us. Later, we were watching Rose while she slept.

"_Il nostro piccolo angelo._" Damon whispered.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"Our little angle" Damon replied and kissed me. We closed Rose's door with one last look and went to our own bedroom.

The next couple of days, we did some sightseeing. We went to museums, churches, old buildings,… I really liked it and Damon and Marianna always added some facts, which the guards let out, from the time they were built. And who would know more, than people who actually lived in that time. The other day, Damon went to visit a couple of friends and Marianna and I were at home, talking about the wedding while Rose was playing on the floor.

"_Bella_, this really is a beautiful ring."

"I know, I absolutely love it."

"Do you know anything else about the wedding?"

"Well, my best friend Caroline helps me to plan it. We thought about doing it in a couple of months and well I already have a dress and …"

"You have a dress, _mamma mia_, you need to show me."

I smiled; we were acting like two teenage girls. But I was really happy, that Damon's aunt liked me and I saw that she was really happy for us. I took my phone and showed her the dress.

"Oh, Elena, this is so unbelievable beautiful. I have something for you" she said and went outside. I was really curious about, what she wanted to give me. After a couple of minutes, Marianna came back with a little box in her hands.

"You need to know, this is in our family since more than 300 years. I wanted to give it to my two daughters, but … I guess Damon told you…"

Her eyes were watering and I couldn't help myself to get watered eyes too. It was horrible, what those people had done to her family, parent should never have to bury their children. I didn't know what to say, so I just did what I thought was right, I hugged her tightly and whispered 'I'm so sorry' to her.

She went out of my arms and brushed the tears away.

"No, _bella_, don't cry, it's horrible what has happened, but this is about your wedding and that's a happy thing."

I smiled at her and nodded as Marianna handed me the box.

"Now, where have I been … I want you to have it. Damon is like a son to me, he always was, and that makes you something like my daughter. I really hope you like it, and one day you can give it to Rose." She said and as Rose heard her name, she crawled to Marianna. Marianna picked her up and sat her onto her lap.

Rose clapped and showed with her hands to the box. I opened it and was overwhelmed. Inside the box laid a simple silver necklace with a diamond pendant in the form of a heart, which was light blue. I picked up the necklace and held it between my fingers.

"I- I don't know what to say, it is so unbelievable beautiful. Do you really want me to have it?" I asked, trying to hold back the tears.

"Yes, I already told you, you are a part of our family now. I know that you and Damon are soul mates; I knew it from the first moment he told me about you. Even though there were thousands of kilometres between us, I could hear it in the way he told me about you. You two are made for each other and I know that you will have a happy life together. This necklace is a symbol for it. So to answer your question, _cara mia_, this is yours know. And one day, it will be hers" she said and stroke Rose's cheek.

I couldn't help myself, I started to cry when I heard those words. I didn't even try to hold the tears back.

"Thank you so much, I …" I tried to tell her but I couldn't because of the sobs.

"Oh, don't cry, you'll make me cry too" she said and I saw her eyes watering. But even though we were both crying, we were smiling too.

Rose looked confused and turned her head between the two of us. Then, she took her tiny hands to my face and brushed my falling tears away. Then she clapped, turned around and did the same thing with Marianna and clapped again.

Damon's aunt and I just had to smile.

"Damon was right, he told me, that she always makes other people happy." Marianna said.

"Yes, she does", I said and remembered, how Damon described her the other night "Our little angle."

* * *

Translation:

Cara-love Cara mia-my love Adesso ragazzi-now children bella-beauty zia-aunt

Andate-go grazie-thanks il nostro piccolo angelo-our little angle mamma mia-oh dear


	16. Chapter 16

Hi guys :)

Again thanks thanks … a thousand times thanks for your reviews. I just got to say, I got a message about my writing skills and as I´ve already told you, I´m sorry for grammar mistakes but I´m a student and I´m still learning English it´s not my mature language, but I will control more and hope it gets better. Well, the holidays end right now and in this chapter you´ll get a goodbye and some wedding planning. It´s a filler chapter because I have something big in common, as you´ll see. Oh and I also wanted to thank everyone, who put me onto his alerts/favourites list :)

Xoxo

* * *

Chapter 16

We were standing at the airport, ready to fly home. The holidays were really something we all needed. We visited a lot historical places, I got to know Damon´s aunt a lot better and Damon and I had some of romantic evenings. But the three weeks were over and we had to go home.

Marianna was holding Rose, tickling her and Damon and I smiled at the picture. He had his hands around my waist and kissed me.

"_Zia_, I know you don´t want to give her out of your arms, but you might have to, our flight leaves in 20 minutes." Damon tried for the 10th time to convince his aunt.

"_Lo so_, _ma non voglio_." She said with teary eyes.

I looked asking at Damon and he whispered into my ear "She said 'I know but I don´t want to'. She always completely forgets about English if something makes her sad."

"I´m sorry _ragazzi_, I know, but I don´t want to let this _tesoro _go. Oh come here" she said and hugged me tightly before she hugged Damon. She brushed her tears away and gave Rose one last kiss before she handed her to me.

"I´ll miss you, _vediamo al matrimonio._"

"Yes, we´ll see us at the wedding. I´ll miss you." Damon said.

"I´ll miss you too" I said and hugged her again. Then she whispered in my ear "When will you tell him?" I looked at her confused. She smiled and said "You will see."

I was still confused by her words, but I didn´t think further about them. I held Rose on my arms and she waved at Marianna, as we were walking to the gates. About half an hour later we were already sitting at the plane. Rose was playing with some toys the stewardesses gave her.

"Thank you Damon, really, I needed this break from reality. And I absolutely love Venice."

"And I absolutely love you" he said and kissed me.

"I love you too"

The flight was pretty smooth and after the first couple of hours I fell asleep. I woke up, opened my eyes and realized that the plane was landing. Damon had taken Rose out of my lap and had put her onto his. Rose held a little book in her hand and her father was reading to her. It was just too cute.

After we´d landed, we picked up our luggage and made our way to the arrive hall. Outside, I recognized familiar voices. Damon looked at me smirking and pointed with his fingers to the waiting families, which were standing in the hall. I turned my head to them and was surprised and really amazed. Jenna, Jeremy and Caroline were standing there with a piece of paper on which was written 'WELCOME BACK'. We rushed to them and I hugged them all tightly.

"We´ve missed you guys here, it´s boring without you" Jenna said.

"Yeah, especially if you don´t have this young lady around you" Caroline said while she held Rose.

"So how has Italy been?" Jeremy asked.

"It was wonderful, you really need to go there. It´s so amazing and beautiful … and romantic" I added and smiled at Jenna and Caroline. They smirked knowingly.

"Well, it´s good to have you guys back because we really have to start planning the wedding I mean it´s in two months guys. So hurry to the house we have a lot to discuss" Caroline said smiling and went outside.

Everyone followed her and I smirked at Damon, who rolled his eyes, trying to hide a smile. Caroline continued talking about the wedding while we drove home, not realizing, that none really listened. At home, we all sat down and suddenly Damon looked at me with a pain expression in his face, the same which Jeremy had.

"Go, take Rose and Jeremy with you. You really don´t need to be here to decide colours. As long as you have a suit it´s alright" I said smiling, knowing that he wasn´t really hot to be part of helping the planning. Both men sighted and their mood lightened up. Damon kissed me and told me, he would be home soon.

"Aww, you two are so unbelievable sweet." Caroline said.

"Yeah, I mean it´s like you see each other for the first time. So now that the boys are away, tell us how romantic Venice really was."

"It was so great, at some evenings; he took me out, just the two of us, while his aunt watched Rose. But the most romantic one was the first night. We were standing on a bridge, looking at the stars. I mean think about it, the lights reflected in the water and the scene of Venice in front of you. He held his hands around my waist from behind and then he told me he loved me and kissed me."

"Oh my gosh, that´s so sweet" Caroline squirmed.

"Aww you guys are so adorable" Jenna added.

"Anyway, his aunt was really nice too and she gave me a gift, a beautiful necklace, which is really old. She told me it has been in their family for hundreds of years and she wanted me to have it" I said and showed them the necklace I had hidden in my bag.

They were both stunned by the beauty of it.

"You defiantly need to wear it to the wedding, it´s so beautiful, Caroline said, oh and when we already are at the topic 'wedding', let´s talk about it. We know you want to marry in two months…"

"Yeah, then we have one and a half year…" I said and smiled.

"… And you have a wedding dress and Jenna and I have our bridesmaid dresses..."

"And you told me you want to do it in the backyard of the boarding house right?" Jenna asked.

"Right, actually it was Damon´s idea. I mean it´s his home, where he grew up and now we live here so I think it fits" I admitted.

"So what about the guests list, what do you think how many people will it be?" Caroline asked.

"I guess it will be about forty or fifty people, we want a small wedding, just our families and closer friends."

"Good, what colours do you like I mean for decoration?"

"I would like some light blue, it´s my favourite colour and Damon´s too."

"Well, with you guys it´s really easy to plan a wedding, what kind of flowers?"

"I don´t know I´m not that kind of good with flowers. What do you think Aunt Jenna?"

"Sweetie, it´s your wedding. Just think you always had tulips in your room. And white tulips with light blue would fit great"

"It actually sounds pretty good."

"And I guess you want the rest of the celebration in the boarding house right?"

"Yeah, there won´t be that many guests, it should be enough room."

"It has to be" Caroline said and smiled before her look got serious.

"Ahm, I wanted to ask you … well about the guests list … do you want Bonnie and Stefan on it too?"

I swallowed at that one. Somehow, we were on better terms, but inviting them to our wedding? I knew, it meant much to Damon, that he was able to speak with his brother again, but…

"Actually, I don´t know. And I also won´t tell you before I spoke to Damon about it. The last time I decided something about his brother above his head I ended up crying on the couch because we fought..."

"That´s ok sweetie, just tell me when you know it. Do you think he wants him to come?" she replied.

"I can´t say it. When Stefan was here, he was happy about, that he could show him his niece. But I heard their conversation and I think that in Damon´s mind is a small chance, Stefan could win me back, even though that´s nonsense. I heard, that Stefan reassured him, that he loved Bonnie. But I guess I should talk to him about it."

"I think that´s the right thing to do. And actually, they are just coming home, so I guess that´s our clue to leave. If I need something I´ll call you, see you honey."

When they were about to leave, I stood up, ready to welcome Damon and Rose, but the next thing that happened, froze the blood in my veins.

Jeremy burst through the front door with Rose in his arms. She was crying and he looked like he had been in a fight. Caroline rushed to my side while Jenna rushed to Jeremy´s. I felt my eyes watering, knowing well what would be the next thing Jeremy was about to say.

"They got Damon."

And that´s the last thing I remember, before everything turned black…

* * *

_Translation:_

_Zia – aunt_ _Lo so_, _ma non voglio- I know but I don´t want to._

_Tesoro-treasure/darling_ _vediamo al matrimonio- we see us at the wedding_

* * *

Well, I decided I would like to bring a little action to the story. I don´t know if you like it, I usually just write romantic things, but I didn´t want the wedding to already happen, it should be the end so tell me if you like it :) xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

Hi guys :)

Well, thanks so much it meant a lot to me that you told me you liked that. Actually, I had a lot of different ideas who 'they' should be. I really hope you like the way I put the story and thanks again to the people who put me onto their favourites/alerts list. Oh, in this chapter I have Damon´s pov again and it´s a little bit longer. Reviews are as always welcomed hope you like it. ;)

* * *

Xoxo

Chapter 17

Pain … that was all I could feel. It was all over my body, in every arm, every leg, my stomach and even in my head. It took over my mind. I tried to open my eyes, but again the pain was too much and I had to close them again. But then, another thought crossed my mind … Rose and Elena. They needed me, no matter what. They were in danger … I couldn´t help them … I was too weak.

No, no suffering. They were my whole world, my family. I had to be strong, for them. Again, I tried to open my eyes, but this time much slower. I blinked a few times to see where I was. All I was able to make out was that I was lying on a floor; everything around me was surrounded black. Suddenly, something hit my chest and yelled out in pain. Even though I was a vampire, I felt it … I felt all of it.

"No no no … You´re not standing up until I tell you to … what will most probably be never."

I recognized that voice, it sounded just too familiar but I couldn´t put a finger on it. All I was able to think of was again … pain. I clenched my teeth together, I wouldn´t give that person the satisfaction that he broke me.

"Who the hell are you?" I hissed, trying to sound as strong as I could under the circumstances.

"What … you don´t remember me … obviously you´ve destroyed so many lives you can´t even tell all of their names. Well, I will help you out on this one … you don't need to know who I am, it´s enough for me to know you." The voice, which I made out as a male one, sounded quite amused.

"What do you want from me?"

"Well, I want a lot of things, but right now I just want you to suffer. I want you to feel as much pain as others had to feel because of you. You will scream, but none will hear you. You will beg, but none will come to rescue you. You will feel on your own body what it means to wish you could die but you can´t…"

"Who are you?" My voice nearly broke as another bullet hit my chest. I knew that he used wooden bullets soaked with vervaine; other ones wouldn´t hurt me that much.

"Hey, leave something from him for me. So this is the big bad Damon Salvatore … pathetic."

This voice sounded familiar too, but it was a female one. Well, what a great day, suddenly I had two kidnappers. If I could at least tell who they were or what they wanted.

"So, just that you know, we are going to kill you, the female voice stated, but not right know. As he said you need to suffer." "What do you think, how much fun would it be to kill your family in front of you?" she asked with a giggle.

I was nearby exploding. None even talks about hurting my family, my wife, my daughter. They wouldn´t come near them. I promised it … I promised to Elena, that I would do everything to protect her and Rose. And I didn´t even think of breaking this promise. I took all of the strength I had left to form the next sentence.

"Don´t you dare touch them. I don´t know who you are but if you are even just considering going near them … I´ll promise I will rip you apart."

"Well … I don´t think so" the male voice said, before he shot other bullets into my chest and I felt the darkness coming over me again.

* * *

Elena´s pov

From far away, I heard them … voices. Someone screaming my name, someone crying, someone wishing I would wake up and someone hoping everything would be alright. I opened my eyes and blinked several times, seeing nothing but a blur. Then, I was finally able to make out the voices. Caroline and Jenna were hovering above me, both tears in her eyes. Jeremy was next to them with a worried expression and a crying Rose in his hands.

"Oh my gosh, thank god you´re awake" Jenna said and hugged me.

"What … what happened?" I asked still confused.

"Oh sweetie, I´m so sorry. Jeremy burst in saying someone kidnapped Damon and then you blacked out" Caroline explained.

Her words brought me out of my confused state and my thoughts and I shot up immediately. Damon had been kidnapped, he needed me, he was in danger.

"We … I my … we have to … we need to find him … I … what should we … oh my…" I tried to form a sentence, but they were broken by my sobs and attempts to hold back the tears.

"I´m so sorry Elena" Caroline said, trying to comfort me with a hug. I looked at Jeremy and realized Rose was crying. I took her out of his arms and hugged her tightly, shushing her and whispering 'Everything is going to be alright, daddy will come back, I´ll promise you it will be ok'.

"Jeremy, what exactly happened?" Jenna asked.

"We were on our way to the park because he said Rose loves it there. We went to a supermarket first to get some food and on our way back to the car, someone grabbed him from behind. I was carrying Rose and he yelled at me to get her into the car to save her. I saw, that two vampires where on him, one male one female. When I made sure, Rose was save in the care, I ran back to help Damon, but then, someone hit me so hard, that I blacked out. I woke up later on the ground with Rose crying in the car, but they were nowhere in sight … I´m so sorry Elena … Damon was gone."

I felt a wave of sickness coming through my body. Rose had calmed down, but I was shaking all over, not able to hold back the tears. Rose looked at me confused and when she saw my tears, she brushed them away and kissed my cheek. I immediately had to smile when she did that, as well as the others. I kissed her on her cheek and hugged her again.

I needed to be strong, for her, for Damon, for our family. I brushed the rest of my tears away and tried to speak clearly.

"We need to find him"

"We´ll help you, all of us. But where should we start to search, we don´t have a clue who took him or why they took him." Caroline said, padding my arm.

"You may not like the idea, but what if we ask Bonnie for help, I mean, she´s the only witch we know, and she could help us with a locating spell. I could phone Bonnie´s dad I´m quite sure, he knows where his daughter lives." Jeremy told me.

"Yes, please do that" I replied. Mr Bennet gave Jeremy Bonnie´s new phone number. I dialled it and waited for a response.

"Bennet" Bonnie quickly answered.

"Bonnie, this is Elena. I don´t have much time please I need your help, I need you to do a locating spell. I know, we aren´t on the best terms, but Damon has been kidnapped and you are the only witch we know please, help me…"

Again, I started crying. I should be strong, I knew that but it was way too much. Caroline tried to comfort me again, but I couldn´t stop the sobs rushing through my body and the tears running down my cheeks.

"Elena, of course I´ll do it, I owe you that … I can do it right now I was just trying out some knew spells. Wait…"

We heard some different noises, I guessed she sat up the candles and lightened them up with her powers.

"Elena, I´ve never done that over phone, but I guess by the fact you two are soul mates, it should work…"

"How do you know Damon and I are …" I asked confused, knowing I never told her that.

"I´m a witch Elena, I can sense it. You need a map, do you have one?"

I had put her on loudspeaker, so everyone could hear her. Jeremy rushed to his room to get a map from school. He laid it on the table and I told Bonnie I had one now.

"Alright, I need you to lie something from Damon on it. Something he got you that means a lot to you, it would probably be best to take your engagement ring."

I slid my ring down my finger and laid it onto the map. Suddenly I realized, that I didn´t feel complete without it, I guess we were really meant to be.

"Now, I need you to think of Damon. It would help if everyone in the room did the same. Close your eyes and hold your hands above the ring. Don´t get scared, I don´t know what will happen. You all need to stay focused, but you the most ok. Ready?"

"Ready" I said as well as everyone else in the room. Then, I heard, that Bonnie had started with her spell.

"Hoc anima ubi dimidiami est … Hoc anima ubi dimidiami est … Hoc anima ubi dimidiami est…"

She kept repeating the words until I felt something warming up under my hands. I opened my eyes and saw, that my engagement ring was lightening and started moving. I focused back onto the spell and Bonnies voice and of course onto Damon. After the warmth disappeared completely, I thought about, how Bonnie once told me, that souls could communicate with each other. I focused again on Damon and in my mind I said 'Don´t worry Damon, we´ll rescue you, I love you don´t give up'.

"Elena did it work?" Bonnie asked, dragging me out of my thoughts.

I looked down again and saw that the ring was on a different place now.

"Yeah it did, thank you so much Bonnie. We have to hurry, thank you so much really."

"If you need anything else, just call."

I looked into the room and hopped up. "Jenna, could you look after Rose?" She nodded agreeing. I hugged her and Rose and whispered to my daughter 'Don´t worry we´ll bring daddy back' before we ran to the car.

* * *

Damon´s pov

I was near breaking down. In the last hours, the man repeated to shoot bullets into my chest every half an hour. But then, the pain was broken by a warmth feeling and a light when I heard it.

'Don´t worry Damon, we´ll rescue you, I love you don´t give up'

"I love you too" I whispered, before, I was thrown back into reality and was surrounded by the darkness again.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi guys :)

Thank you so much for those amazing reviews, they mean so much for me :) Well, in this chapter they will try to save Damon and I´ve decided to put some other faces in to help them as well. And I´ve wrote Damon´s pov again. Hope you like it I would love to get more reviews

Xoxo

Chapter 18

Damon´s pov

I blinked around to see, if those people were still there, but I couldn´t make out anything. My whole body was hurting more than I ever though it could be. Even though I knew, that it hasn´t been a dream and that it was really Elena who had been talking to me, I was worried … more than anything else. Elena wanted to rescue me, but that meant she was in danger. What if those people would get my family too? And how did they want to save me? Elena and Jeremy were both humans and Caroline was new at being a vampire. I feared, that I would never see them again … would never see my daughter and my wife again.

"Look who´s awake again" the female voice stated.

"W-Who the hell … are you" I tried to sound not as weak as I felt.

"Well I guess I could tell you. We´ll kill you anyway so why not. I´m quite surprised you don´t remember us. I´ll give you a tip … Bree …" the male voice replied.

"What has she to do with any…" but then another wooden bullet hit my left leg. I screamed in pain but it just led them to giggle.

"You aren´t in the position to ask questions. And I don´t like it to be interrupted so…" another bullet hit me but this time in my chest. This one caused so much pain that I was screaming and near a break down again.

"Well, where have I been? Ah yeah, don´t you remember the time when Bree and you were in college … does the names Tim and Ally tell you something?"

"Y-You were her … her best friends right?" My voice nearly broke.

"Right and out of nowhere you killed her. So, we thought it´s just fair for us to kill you. Oh and now that you remember us, I guess you also remember who turned us, you…" Ally replied.

"But ... Tim wanted me to turn him."

Suddenly I remembered all of it. When I´ve been to college, I got to know Bree and made friends with Tim and Ally as well. But a couple of weeks before I planned to leave Bree, Tim asked me to turn him. They knew about Bree being a witch and also about me being a vampire. The thing was, I didn´t turn Ally.

"But I didn´t want to be turned" Ally screamed and shot me again.

I clenched my teeth together and muffled the scream. Why the hell was she torturing me, I wasn´t responsible for her, being a vampire.

"I turned him, not you … why are you doing this to me?" I yelled at her.

"But when you turned him, he turned me too because he didn´t want to be alone. And now I´m something I´ve never wanted to be, I´m a monster. When we first met, I never thought I could hurt another person but now … look at me I´m torturing you. And I don´t have a problem with it" she replied and shot me again.

"That´s for killing our best friend" Tim yelled and both shot me multiple times.

I felt my body getting weaker and weaker. Even though I was a vampire, those bullets started to affect me more and more and the vervaine they were soaked with, was killing me from inside and I couldn´t do anything against it. I screamed again and then I felt my eyes closing.

After I whispered "I love you Elena … I love you Rose" I felt nothing except cold and darkness.

Elena´s pov

Caroline was driving and I was sitting in the back with Jeremy. He held my hand, trying to calm me down. I was looking out of the window, in front of my mind I pictured all of the beautiful memories I had with Damon.

Neither of us said anything we were all lost in our own thoughts. The ring had showed us a small house near a city about two hours away from Mystic Falls. All I had in my mind was … Damon.

"Elena … we´re nearly there. I know, all you want to do is save Damon and that´s what we all want to do, but let the fighting part for me and Jeremy ok, try to get to Damon. I mean, I´m a vampire and Jeremy has his ring and we have vervain darts and stakes in the bag. You are the only one without a supernatural protection so just try to help him ok. And wait until we killed the vampires before you go to him."

"Yeah Caroline that´s what I planned on doing anyway. I really want to thank you really guys."

"Hey, he´s my future brother in law and one of Caroline´s best friends … it´s just clear for us to help you rescuing him."

I was really thankful for my family and that their mind of Damon had changed completely over the last year. I knew, he wasn´t the same person he had been last year and also, that they all had their problems with him, but any time, they accepted him and even became friends.

"Jeremy is right. We´ll save him, I promise you that. Hey we are here."

As fast as she could she parked the car. We arrived at a house near the woods which looked completely old, wrecked and dilapidated.

"I just hope he´s alright." I whispered, while Jeremy was getting the bag with the weapons from the back seat.

"I´m sure he´ll be. Come on we don´t have any time to waste." Caroline said and we ran up the hill to the building.

"Elena!"

I turned around and was completely surprised by two familiar faces … Stefan and Bonnie. They ran towards us and we were all speechless.

"Oh my gosh, what are you guys doing here?" Caroline asked them after a moment of shock.

"Elena, when you asked me to do the spell, I had a map as well and it showed me this place. We live about two hours away … so here we are. I know, we aren´t on the best terms, but what we did to you was horrible and we can never apologize enough for it, but we want to help you to save Damon. "

"Thank you really, it´s …"

"There´s nothing to thank us for Elena. He´s my brother, he would do the same for me no matter what." Stefan interrupted me.

"Let´s go guys" Caroline said and we ran again. With his vampire hearing, Stefan was able to tell us, that they were in the basement. Caroline burst the door open and we ran down. I knew, a couple of minutes ago, I promised Caroline I would wait, but I couldn´t. I ran towards the door, but Jeremy held me back and told me, that it was alright and that I should wait, they would make sure he was ok.

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asked and everyone nodded agreeing.

Jeremy took out the bag he had been carrying and gave everyone a stake or a vervaine dart. Stefan gave Bonnie a quick kiss before she closed her eyes and started with her spell. Even after a year of knowledge, it seemed still strange for me, that those two were together.

"Aperire ostium … aperire ostium … aperire ostium …"

Suddenly, the door opened with a loud bang and the room that has probably been dark before, was now lightened. I was shocked from the scene in front of me. Damon was lying lifeless on the floor, his clothes soaked red from the blood and next to him were a couple of bullets. Two people, a man and a woman were standing near him. Both had guns in their hands and looked at our group with surprised faces.

Caroline and Stefan lost no time and raced with their vampire speed towards them. Caroline started a fight with the woman. My best friend threw the woman against the wall and broke her neck. She looked at Jeremy and he threw a stake to her, with which she stabbed her opponent. The woman yelled out in pain and sank to the floor.

Stefan on the other hand, was still fighting with the man. It had been easier for Caroline, because the woman was more surprised, quite unlike to him. Stefan was thrown across the room and laid motionless on the floor. Bonnie ran towards him to make sure he was alright.

Caroline and Jeremy ran to the man and Jeremy was thrown back to the same place, where Stefan was. Caroline plugged a vervain dart into the man´s neck and he broke down. Jeremy was up again and stabbed the man into his heart.

I was watching the whole scene from a corner but when I realized, that his kidnappers were dead, I ran across the room to Damon. I kneeled down next to him and the tears were already running down my face, when I bent down to see if he was still breathing.

The others were running towards us, Caroline kneeled down next to me, Jeremy held one hand onto my shoulders, and Bonnie and Stefan stood across from us next to Damon. I was sobbing uncontrollable when I took Damon´s hands into mine.

"Oh no please no..."

Hi again :)

I was fighting with myself but I decided to wait till the next chapter. Hope you liked it

xoxo


	19. Chapter 19

Hi guys :)

Again thank you, thank you, thank you, for the reviews and the story alerts/favourites. I absolutely love it, when Bonnie does spells and so I want to give it a try to write one on my own. And in this chapter, you will also see how the relationship between the two brothers, Bonnie and Elena is going to be. It´s a bit longer, hope it´s alright. Hope you like it reviews would be great :)

Xoxo

* * *

Chapter 19

I was crying, I couldn´t do anything else. There were a thousand different thoughts in my head, but they were all interrupted when I bent down to him … he wasn´t breathing … Damon wasn´t breathing. I didn´t feel Jeremy´s hand on my shoulder, I didn´t hear Caroline sobbing, I didn´t hear Bonnie gasping for air and I didn´t hear Stefan trying to hold back the tears.

It didn´t matter, I was in my own whole of darkness. All it could think of was, that he wasn´t here anymore. I would never see him again … Rose would never see him again. My whole body was shaking, I was sobbing and the tears were running down my cheeks.

I held onto him, never wanting to let him go. This couldn´t be it, after all we´ve been through, this couldn´t be the end. Hundreds of emotions were in me, desperate, guilt, sadness. If we would have been here moments ago, we could have saved him. This wasn´t fair, this wasn´t how it was supposed to be. I took all of my strength together, trying to speak.

"T-this can´t be it … there h-has to be another … it´s not fair…" but again the sobs took my ability to speak. Caroline squeezed my hand trying to comfort me.

"Elena, there could be another way…" Bonnie whispered. I blinked and looked up to her.

"Please … if there´s a way … please help him…" Caroline was now hugging me, crying herself.

"I´ve read about a spell to bring people back to life. I´ve never tried it before but…"

"Yes … anything … try it please"

"Ok, Stefan go to the car and get the candles I´ve bought and my grimoar, it´s in the backseat. Caroline, carry Damon outside. Jeremy help Elena…"

Stefan ran away in a blur, Caroline picked up Damon and ran outside in the same speed. I got up and Jeremy helped me to walk outside while Bonnie followed us. My best friend had laid Damon on the ground and his brother was back with the candles. Bonnie took them out of Stefan´s hands and set them up in a circle around Damon.

"Jeremy, get some leaves and scatter it between the candles. Elena, there are two spells to do that but I think this one will work better. I need you to help me. First of all, lay your ring on the ground and have you got a piece of paper or something like that?"

"Here take that" Jeremy said and handed her a small piece with a pen. Bonnie wrote something on it and laid it next to my ring.

"Elena, do you have something that belongs to him, maybe something that is important?"

"He-he always has a letter from his mother with him, would that work?"

Bonnie nodded and I went to Damon to get the letter. He didn´t know I knew about the letter, but I´ve seen how he always carries it with him. I took it out of his jacket and whispered 'You will live, we can do this' and kissed him slightly. Afterwards, I handed it to Bonnie and she laid it to the rest of the stuff that was already lying on the ground.

Then, she lightened the candles and stood next to us. Caroline and Jeremy were next to me, Stefan stood next to Bonnie. She took my hands and before she closed her eyes, she told me to concentrate onto Damon as well as the others. I kept my glance onto Damon when she started with her spell.

"Oportet reddere animam vivere … eam ad nos … Oportet reddere animam vivere … eam ad nos … Oportet reddere animam vivere … eam ad nos … Oportet reddere animam vivere … eam ad nos …"

She didn´t stop the spell when she let my hands go and walked over to the things which were lying on the ground. She burned the piece of paper before she handed me the ring while she kept the letter.

"Oportet reddere animam vivere … eam ad nos … Oportet reddere animam vivere … eam ad nos … Oportet reddere animam vivere … eam ad nos … Oportet reddere animam vivere … eam ad nos …"

I looked around and saw that the leaves were floating in the air but they never left the circle. The candles were burning higher and higher before they burned down and the leaves were back on the ground. Bonnie stopped with her spell and I looked at Damon.

My heart raced when I saw it. Damon´s eyes opened and he gasped for air. I probably never ran so fast in my life than I did it in that moment. I kneeled next to him and hugged him as tightly as I could. He held his hands around me and stroke my back.

The tears were already running down my cheeks when he whispered 'It´s alright, everything will be alright'. He cupped my face with his hands, whipped my tears away and kissed me passionately. We just stayed like that, sitting on the ground, holding onto each other.

Anytime, Damon stood up and helped me on my feet, when the others came towards us. Damon hugged Caroline, who was crying herself and then he nodded thankfully towards Jeremy. Then he turned to face his brother.

"Thank you Bonnie" he said and then he surprised me by pattering Stefan´s shoulder. "Thank you Stefan". He came back to me and held me around my waist.

"Let´s go home" Caroline said and I went to Bonnie and hugged her while I whispered 'Thank you, so much. Do you want to come with us?'. She nodded and we made our way home. Damon and I were sitting in the backseat with Jeremy and Caroline in the car. None spoke and we were just holding onto each other.

When I once looked at Caroline I saw her smiling with watered eyes. We arrived at home and were greeted by Jenna at the door. She sighted in relief and hugged Damon saying 'Oh thank god you´re alright'. Then, he went inside while we followed him.

What I saw next nearly made me crying again. I was standing at the entrance with Caroline next to me squeezing my hand while we watched the scene. Damon had picked up Rose, who was crying and he said "Hey baby, daddy is back you don´t need to cry we´re alright it will be fine".

Damon laid her into her bed and I followed him upstairs. He held me around my waist while we were watching our little angle. Anytime we went to the living room where everyone was waiting for us. Caroline, Jeremy and Jenna told us that they would get something to drink before they went to the kitchen. I knew well that they just wanted to give us some space to talk. To my surprise Damon started.

"Guys, now that we´re all in the same room, I want to thank you both and I think we should really get to clear terms now. You hurt both of us but, Elena probably most. But on the other hand, I don´t know if things would be like they are now if you haven´t left. I want my brother to be a part in my daughter's life."

"Damon, I want to be a part in her life and I´m sure you would have done the same if I was in your positions so there´s no need to thank us."

The two brothers shook hands and that led Bonnie to her part.

"Elena, I know I´ve hurt you, we both did. But I miss you and even though I know it would never be the same, I don´t want to vanish you out of my life."

"Bonnie, what you´ve done today … not everybody would do that and I´m really thankful. And Damon is right. Even though you´ve hurt me, a year has passed and so much has changed. But I´m happy now and I can see that you guys are to so…"

I looked at Damon asking for his permission. He nodded with a slight smile telling me to go on.

"We want to invite you to our wedding. We planned it to be in about two months."

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, you´ve saved my life today so we´re really sure." Damon replied. We talked about other things but this time, I was sure that we were clear now. It would never be like it was, but that was ok. Later, Bonnie asked if she could see Rose, because she´s never seen her before. We lead them to Rose´s room and stepped in as quiet as we could. Rose was sound asleep, looking as adorable as ever.

"Oh my gosh, she´s so beautiful I can´t believe it" Bonnie said and Stefan agreed. Later they told us, that they wanted to go home. Caroline, Jenna and Jeremy said their goodbyes and we promised them to send another invitation.

We went to the living room for another chat with my family. Jenna wanted to know about everything that has happened in detail and the time hasn´t been enough for Caroline to tell everything so we had to start from the beginning. Afterwards, Jenna and Jeremy went home with a thousand questions from Jenna, if we would be ok.

"I guess it´s time for me to leave too. I´m really happy that you´re ok Damon. Don´t you ever shock us like that again" Caroline said and hugged us both before she left. When the door closed, I turned to Damon with tears in my eyes. He kissed me softly and then led me to the couch. I snuggled close to him with my head on his chest, and he had his arms around me protectively.

"I´ve thought I lost you forever" I whispered and started to cry again. "Don´t you dare ever do this again ok, promise me that."

"It´s ok, I promise." He replied and kissed me, to show he truly meant it like that.

"Why did they take you anyway?" I knew I probably didn´t even want to know the answer but I had to ask.

"You remember Bree right?" he asked and I nodded. "Well you know what happened in Georgia and those two … I was in college with them and Bree and they weren´t really happy about what I´ve done. I´m sorry I made you worry like that I promise you it will never happen again ok."

"Alright. You know, when I realized you weren´t breathing, all I could think of was, that I would never see you again … that Rose would never see you again."

"Before I blacked out, all I could think of was, that you two were in danger. And the only way for me to bear the torture was that I could think of you . I wouldn´t have stand it without you, you gave me hope. But they are gone now … they will never come back and we are alright, aren´t we."

"Yes we are and we will always be. I love you"

"I love you too. I can´t wait to marry you."


	20. Chapter 20

Hi guys :)

Well, this chapter is first sad and then you'll get a really cute surprise. I want to thank you for all reviews and favorites and because of the last review I've got, the name George has a meaning for me and I really like the name Rose, it has nothing to do with the Rose in the show. Anyway, I hope you like the story and the way I put it. Reviews are as always welcomed, oh and this chapter happens right after chapter 19 and I´ll probably write the wedding in the next chapters

Xoxo

Chapter 20

* * *

_I saw it again, I heard it again and I felt it again. They were fighting against his kidnappers and I could do nothing except waiting and hoping it would end. I heard necks breaking, screaming and shouting and saw blood everywhere. I was frozen and I couldn't move when I saw it … when I saw him._

_He was lying on the floor, covered in his own blood, eyes closed … not breathing. I rushed to him, trying to find at least one breath. I bent over him and held his hand tightly, wishing it wasn't true._

_I yelled his name, shook him … I did everything I could think of but he didn't respond. Everyone was gathered around me, trying to help and comfort but neither I nor them was able to do something. My eyes shot to Bonnie but she just shook her head, telling me, there was nothing she could do, before I started to scream …._

* * *

„Elena, come on wake up … wake up"a soft voice said, trying to bring me to open my eyes, while shaking me. I blinked around, realizing that it has been a dream. Damon held my arms with a worried expression in his face.

„Sh, it's ok I've got you, everything is alright, it's fine, we're fine." He whispered, while he wrapped his arms tightly around me and kissed the top of my head.

I needed some time to calm myself down. It was just like it has been in the past two nights. In those dreams, everything was as it has been that day, until the part about the spell. In my dream, we didn't save him … he died.

„I'm sorry it's just … every time, in my dreams we fail and … you die …" I whispered before the sobs and tears made their way to the surface.

"Honey, it's ok, I'm save. We're going to be alright, it just takes time to handle what has happened. I promise you, it will be alright."

Every night, since it has happened, I had nightmares. The first night, Damon and I fell asleep on the couch, after we've been talking and I woke up screaming. I told him what has happened and he tried his best to calm me down. Even though I had told him not to, he felt guilty for it.

"Go back to sleep Elena, it's alright I've got you" he replied and kissed me softly. Afterwards, we lay back down and he brushed my tears away. I had my face on his chest and he held me tightly until we both fell asleep again.

The next time I woke up was again because of screaming, but not because of mine. Again I blinked around, noticing Damon wasn't in the bed. I jumped on my feet and walked to the nursery.

Damon was holding Rose, shushing and calming her down. I leaned in the doorway and smiled. It was just too cute and made me almost forget about the nightmares I had a couple of hours ago.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" he asked with a slight smile.

"No, this little girl did. But that's ok, come on it's already ten, I'm surprised she didn't wake up sooner, let's get some breakfast", I said while I scooped our daughter out of his arms.

"Hey sweetie, give mommy a kiss" and Rose gave me one onto my cheek before she smiled. Then I went to Damon and kissed him softly. He mouthed an 'are you alright' towards me and I nodded with a smile.

We went downstairs to prepare a meal and decided that we would go to the park afterwards. I was a bit worried, because the last time Damon wanted to go there, he was kidnapped. But he reassured me, that he was fine and that there was nothing to worry about.

While we wandered trough the park, I noticed, that some people were staring at us, what made me slightly uncomfortable. Obviously, Damon saw that and held his hand around my waist, continuing to walk. We found a place under a tree and packed everything out.

"You know, some people still didn't warm up to the idea that we are a couple, don't worry about it, that shouldn't bother us" he reassured me like he could read my thoughts. Sometimes I thought that must me something about our soul-mate being.

"I know, but I've noticed they don't stare when I'm just with Rose. It's always when you're with us. You know what I think, it has something to do with you being one of Mystic Falls most eligible bachelors just a year ago" I teased him.

He kissed me softly before he replied smirking "I don't have a problem with ruining this status." I smiled and kissed him again "Me neither."

"So, what about the wedding planning. Has Blondie everything sorted out already?" he teased back and I punched him slightly, trying to hide my smirk. He pretended like it had hurt him but couldn't help to smirk either.

"We've got nearly everything. I just hope you have a suit. You do have one right?"

"Sure, what kind of a fiancée what I be if I haven't. Ahm, listen, I may have asked Stefan to be one of my best mans…" he mumbled.

"Damon, that's great really. Wait … were you afraid of my reaction? Listen, it's fine. We've sorted everything out and I think it's great that you asked him. And I also think it's great that you chose Jeremy too. Who was the third one again?"

"His name is Samuele, an old friend of mine from London. You'll like him don't worry. And I wasn't afraid of your reaction, I'm not afraid of anything."

I smirked before I replied "Are you sure, because I think there was …" but I was interrupted from a long kiss. "Yes, I'm sure. Rose you're mommy really likes to tease me" he said and scooped Rose up in his arms and started to tickle her.

"But daddy likes that too" I replied and kissed her.

We sat Rose on the ground and she started to play with some of her toys. Damon took me in his arms and we just sat there, watching our little daughter. Suddenly she sat up straight and pointed with her fingers towards Damon.

"D-da" she said and I was just as stunned as Damon. Then she pointed with her fingers towards me and said "M-ma"

"Damon, did she just…?" I asked clenching my hand to his arms.

"She-she just said da and ma oh my gosh …"

I scooped Rose into my arms and hugged her tightly. Damon kissed the top of her head and we both had the biggest grins on our face. "Sweetie, you did great. Damon our daughter said her first words oh my, wow…"

"I know it's … wow. Can you do that again sweetie, say mommy or daddy Rose" Damon said and again she mumbled d-da and m-ma and smiled. We both clapped, knowing that was something she loved and she joined us. Again we kissed her before we went home in the afternoon.

I was overwhelmed, our little baby had said her first words, it was so unbelievable sweet. And on top of that she didn't say either mom or dad, she said both. Caroline was supposed to visit us that day and I knew she would squeal if she heard Rose speaking.

A couple of minutes after the doorbell rang; Caroline and I were already sitting in the living room. Damon brought Rose in and sat her onto his lap.

"Ok, what's going on, you guys are nonstop smiling?"

"Rose can you do that again, who's that" I asked and pointed towards Damon. Rose followed my finger and said "D-da". Then I pointed with my finger to me and asked again, followed by a "M-ma".

Caroline nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard that. She took Rose and gave her a kiss. "You are such a cute and smart girl, can you say who I am?" I really wanted to know if she could also say any other words.

Even though I knew, she was quite young to speak, I guessed it came from her half-vampire side. Maybe she could even walk in a couple of months.

"Ant Aro" Rose replied and Caroline nearly beamed. She hugged Rose tightly and gave her one kiss after another. "Oh my gosh, you guy´s have an adorable daughter. Have you heard that, she said aunt Caro that is so sweet oh she's so great."

"Yes, she is. She's our angle" Damon said and smiled towards me, knowing exactly that she was that, our angle … our miracle. With those simple words, she made my nightmares disappear. In that night, I didn't dream about Damon dying, I dreamed about our family.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi guys :)

I´m so sorry I haven´t been updating for so long. Anyway again thanks for the reviews you are so nice and also for the favourites alerts of course. Well, the next chapter will be the actual wedding. Reviews would be lovely oh and I wrote Damon´s pov again :)

Xoxo

* * *

Chapter 21

Elena´s pov

Caroline and I were standing in the backyard of the boarding house, trying to get everything for the wedding ready. We had one week left until I would be official Mrs. Salvatore and I was really happy about it.

"Ok sweetie, we´ve got the tables set and the colour scheme is white and blue so I thought you would might like that decoration" Caroline asked and showed me a vase with tulips and a light blue bow around it.

"Oh Caroline, that is perfect, and really going to match with the tables. You know I think you should start as a wedding planner" I said while I hugged her smiling.

"Elena, you´re my best friend and I want your wedding to be perfect and that´s exactly what it´s going to be. So now about the best men and brides maids, you have me and Jenna but Damon has a friend of him, Jeremy and … Stefan?"

"Yeah, he told me a couple of weeks ago. You know I think it´s great because that means they let all of their old issues behind them and I think that´s what all of the four of us needs. But we´ve also talked about who should walk me down the aisle and came to the conclusion that it should be Jeremy."

"Ok, that´s better anyway because of so you both have two and two. Ok, I have a surprise for you…"

Caroline led me down the way between the rows of the seats but she held her hand over my eyes. I couldn´t help myself but imagine, that in a couple of days I would be walking down here in my wedding dress.

The picture itself put a smile onto my face but when Caroline´s hand uncovered my eyes, the smile grew more and more. My best friend had placed the seats so, that in front of them was a small cherry tree with white blooms under which Damon and I would be standing.

"Caroline that´s so beautiful I didn´t even realize that tree but it fits perfectly thank you" I replied and hugged her.

"I knew you would like it. Ok now, everyone has a dress or a suit, we´ll get the foot from caterers, oh, that´s what I wanted to ask you, what about the flowers girl?"

"Oh, you´re going to like that. Damon could you bring out Rose?" I yelled and he was in front of me in less than a second. He kissed me softly before he set Rose down.

"Mummy, aunt Taroline" Rose said and showed me, that she wanted me to hold her. She got better and better with her speaking abilities but what we found out last week was just as stunning as that. Suddenly, the memory of that day came back into my mind.

* * *

_That evening, Damon, Rose and I were sitting in the house next to the fireplace. We were lying on the couch, cuddled with each other, while Rose was in front of us playing with her teddy bear. _

"_Look at her isn´t she gorgeous?" I asked him not taking my gaze away from Rose._

"_She is. You know what, yesterday she said 'Daddy, I ungry." I turned my head around so that I was facing Damon._

"_Wow, she learns to speak so fast. But I guess that comes with …" _

"_Elena, look at that look" he said and pointed with his finger towards Rose. I turned my head around and saw Rose standing without help and her toy in her hand, smiling happily before she started to walk towards us._

_One little step after another and we were both watching it stunned. I knew that her abilities would grow faster than they would at other children, but I didn´t imagined it that fast. When she reached the couch, she stood for a couple of second before she fell to the floor and looked around confused, not realizing what just had happened._

"_Oh honey, you did so great" I said while I scooped her in my arms. Damon placed a kiss onto her cheek and stroked her hair. We´ve both been so proud and after a while she wanted to be placed down and started to walk again and we couldn´t stop smiling the whole time._

* * *

"Rose, can you show Aunt Caroline what you have learned" Damon asked her and took her out of my arms to place her on the ground, before he held me around my waist and kissed me.

Rose was just about to stand up when we heard to familiar voices from the inside of the house. Everyone turned around to see Jeremy and Jenna at the porch, making their way towards us. We greeted them but Caroline could be really impatient sometimes.

"Guys, Rose wanted to show us something please" she pleaded and everyone turned his gaze towards our baby.

Obviously she liked the attention because she started giggling. Then, Rose placed her tiny hands onto the ground to help herself so that she could stand up. When she was on her feet, she wobbled a little bit but soon had it under control.

Afterwards, our daughter smiled and took one step forward and then another until she reached our group. Caroline squealed as did Jenna but they weren´t Rose´s goal so she made her way further until she came to Jeremy. He took her from the ground when she was near falling down and hugged her tightly. When she said 'Uncle Eremy' neither of us thought he would let her go.

"Oh Elena, I defiantly like that. Rose sweetie, do you want to be a flower girl?"

"Es" Rose said and nodded to show us the agreeing, even though we knew, she probably didn´t know what a flowers girl was. But that didn´t really matter to her and Caroline was more than happy with that.

Rose was back on the ground and walked to everyone from our group. They watched her amazed when I felt a wave of nausea wash over me. I tried to hold onto someone when I fell down and suddenly I was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

Damon´s pov

We were sitting in the waiting room, hoping to get to know more about Elena´s condition. Or at least everyone except me was sitting; I paced around the halls since we came here. I didn´t know what has happened, everything was fine and then Elena clenched my arm and when I turned around I saw her lying lifeless on the floor.

I picked her up as fast as I could and Caroline held Rose and covered her eyes, but I didn´t really help because she was already crying. It remembered me about the day when Elena had a car crash and I had to carry her away but this time I was so confused that everything went by in a blur.

Jenna and Caroline were crying and told me to get her to the hospital. It took all of the speed I had to run there with her in my arms. Even though I could hear a little breathing, the worry didn´t go away.

At the hospital, I went to the first doctor I saw and they got her a room. Even though I refused as long as I could, I had to leave her side and go outside. Caroline was already sitting there with Rose trying to calm the crying baby down but the tears were running down her cheeks herself.

Jeremy and Jenna got there a couple of minutes later but I couldn´t tell them anything. I sat down with Elena´s aunt next to me but I couldn´t hear the calming words from her, all I could think of was Elena. What has happened, everything had been fine? After an hour what had seemed like ten, a doctor left her room and made his way towards us.

"Elena Gilbert?"

"We are her family. Is she okay?" I asked him.

"She´s fine and woke up a couple of minutes ago. I guess you are her fiancée right? I would rather speak with the two of you in private the rest of you can see her later."

I followed the doctor inside and went straight to Elena´s bed. After I had brushed some hair out of her face I kissed her softly.

"Hey, what has happened" she asked in a whisper.

"Miss Gilbert the reason you broke down is … congratulations you are pregnant. The baby is fine and I´ll give you some vitamins so that it stays that way. I would say you are about nine weeks along, I´ll give you both some privacy" the doctor told us and left the room.

"Damon I…" Elena began but I interrupted her with a long soft kiss. "Don´t you ever do that again ok, I was so scared. Can you believe it, another baby" I asked with a huge smile.

"I´m so happy, Rose is going to be a sister." She told me and lay to the side so that I could lie down next to her. I held my arm around her and my other hand was resting on her stomach. We stayed like that until we heard a soft knock on the door and the others came inside.

"Oh my gosh that is so sweet" Caroline said to Jenna and she nodded in agreement. I went out of the bed and sat into the same chair as before, still holding her hand.

"Sweetie we were so scared don´t do this again ok" Jenna said and hugged her as did Jeremy and Caroline. Then, they sat Rose onto Elena´s bed and she cuddled herself into her mother´s arms.

"Mommy" Rose said and started to cry again. "Sh, baby it´s ok, mommy is fine" Elena said until Rose calmed down.

"What happened?" Jeremy said. She looked at me and I nodded smiling.

"I would rather show them" Elena whispered while she took the hand I was holding and laid both, mine and hers onto her stomach.

"Oh my … congratulations" Caroline squealed and hugged both of us, getting the clue first.

Jeremy looked confused and Jenna got it next, hugging us with tears in her eyes and a 'I´m so happy for you'. Elena´s brother still didn´t get it what made everyone laughing.

"What I don´t get it what does it mean … oh my are you…." he said when he understood what we were trying to say.

"Oh my gosh, Jeremy she´s pregnant" I said with a smirk trying to sound annoyed, even though I couldn´t be with the happy news we just got.

"I´m going to ignore that … congratulation" he said and shook my hand after he had hugged his sister. They all stayed a little while longer until Elena and Rose both fell asleep.

Elena had to stay in the hospital that night but I refused to go and so we stayed there, just like the night Rose was born. I held Elena in my arms and Rose was in the middle of us but this time we weren´t three, we were four.


	22. Chapter 22

Hi guys :)

I´m so sorry for not updating so long but here we have it … the wedding. I hope you like it thank you so much for your great reviews they mean so much to me. It´s going to be a longer chapter tell me if you liked it reviews would be great and it´s in Elena´s and Damon´s pov. I really want to thank all of you for your great support. I´m writing the last chapter about a couple of years in the future but it is going to be really short but it was requested :)

Xoxo

* * *

Elena´s pov

Here I was … standing in front of the mirror in my wedding dress. While I looked at myself, I realized that I wasn´t even the slightest bit nervous … I was happy, really happy. Jenna had done my makeup and Caroline my hair. I wore a hairstyle that was a half up do with braids, the necklace, Damon´s aunt had given to me and a hair slide my mother had given to me, in the form of a leave.

My mother gave me the hair slide a couple of years ago and told me, that she had worn it at her wedding too. I felt like a part of her was with me but I had to say I really missed her and I would give all to have my parents here at my wedding day.

My bridesmaids and Rose were in the other room waiting for me to show up. When I opened the door, my gaze immediately fell onto a fourth person in the room, Marianna. Before I could say a word, she had wrapped me into a tight hug.

"Oh Elena, you look so beautiful and you are wearing the necklace" she said while we let go of each other but still held our hands.

"Of course, you said it was a symbol for the love Damon and I have" I replied with a huge smile.

"So tell me, have you told Damon?" she asked but all I could give her was a confused look, so she laid one hand onto my stomach and said "About your little boy?"

A boy, we were having a son. "You knew?" I asked her, trying to hold back the tears.

"Of course, I can sense that. Oh come here" and I was back in her arms. We broke the hug when I heard Rose saying "Mommy", so I picked her up and gave her a kiss. "Have you heard that baby, you are going to have a little brother" and she instantly smiled, even though I was quite sure she didn´t really understood what was going on.

I handed her to Marianna and looked to my bridesmaids. They both wore their blue dresses, just like Rose and had their hair in a Dutt, while my daughter had braids. She loved it when I made her braids or ponytails.

"Oh sweetie, you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. I can´t believe it you are having a boy" Caroline said with watered eyes and took me into her arms.

Jenna was already crying when she hugged me. "You are so beautiful Elena" what made me cry with her.

I couldn´t wait to tell Damon that we would have a boy, I was quiet sure he would be just as happy about it as I was. He had picked up Marianna from the airport and his friend Samuele the day before. He was really nice, Damon knew him since more than 50 years and I was sure that he was a good friend to him. I hadn't seen Damon since yesterday because he left early in the morning but not without a surprise for me.

* * *

_I woke up and reached over to the side next to me but when I realized that Damon wasn´t there I immediately opened my eyes and was surprised and amazed at the same time. On the bedside table was a bunch of roses, breakfast and a letter that read "I can´t wait to marry you, I love you Damon". _

_After I had eaten breakfast, the door opened and Jenna and Caroline, with Rose in her arms came into our bedroom. They both smiled when they read the letter while I held Rose and hugged her._

"_He´s really romantic" Caroline said and I replied "I know and I can´t wait either"._

* * *

They let me sleep in and took care of Rose so that I would be completely relaxed. I was so deep in my memories that Caroline had to snap with her fingers to bring me back but smiled at me warmly. When the door opened and Jeremy stepped in, he smiled at me "Wow, Sis I have to say you look amazing"

"Thank you, is everyone ready?" We had invited about 30 people; most of them were friends and family.

"Yes, Stefan and Bonnie are here too, Stefan is with Damon and Samuele but we will start soon".

"Alright, let´s hope everything will be ok."

"It will Elena, it´s your wedding day, the happiest day in your life, everything´s going to be ok"

I hugged my aunt and my best friend before we went down the staircase. Marianna went to the other guests and took a seat in the front row. Then the music started and Rose went first to throw the flowers. Our little girl had grown so much and I was so proud of her.

Caroline gave me another hug and went next, followed by Jenna. Jeremy took my arm into his and whispered "How are you feeling?" when we started to walk. I just smiled at him and replied in the same quite voice "Wonderful". But then, it was like he could read my thoughts "You know, I´m sure Mum and Dad would be so proud of you" and I smiled at him with watered eyes.

When we went down the porch of the backside of the house I had a quick glance at the guests that were all standing up their gaze fixed on me, but all I could see was him … Damon with a big smile on his face looking straight to me.

When I saw him all of the good memories I had, came floating back. I remembered our first kiss … all the times he rescued me … our dance … when I told him I was pregnant… the day he said he loved me … when Rose was born … his proposal … And then I saw our future and I knew that no matter what, he would never leave; he would always be there for me and our family.

* * *

Damon´s pov

I was standing in one of the guest rooms with Samuele and Jeremy. They both had asked me tons of times how I felt, but truth to be told, I wasn´t nervous, I was really looking forward to be able to call Elena my wife.

I was just about to do my tie when Stefan walked in with Bonnie by his side. We shared a hug, something we rarely did, it wasn´t our thing … but this day was special so I thought "Why not? ". I knew the last year wasn´t easy for anyone of us but we came to better terms and I was kind of really happy he agreed to be my best man.

"Hello brother, witchy" I greeted them but actually once not in a mean way.

"Damon, how are you feeling?" he asked after Bonnie had excused herself to give us some space.

"I´m great actually … believe it or not. You do remember Samuele right?"

"Yeah sure" he said while he shook his hand.

"Hey guys I think we should get going, all of the guest are here are you ready?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah alright. Thank you Jeremy" I said before Samuele, Stefan and I left so that Elena´s brother could tell his sister that everyone was ready. We went to the altar in the garden and I had to admit that Blondie had done a good job.

I looked at the crowd of people and saw my aunt walking to the first row. She smiled at me warmly and nodded at me like she wanted to say "I´m proud of you". The music started and I saw our daughter walking down the aisle. She grew every day and had learned to speak and walk really fast and looked so gorgeous, just like her mother.

She threw flower blooms on the ground and when she saw me she said "daddy" and smiled, even though I, Caroline, Stefan and Marianna were pretty much the only ones that could hear it because of our vampire hearing but truth to be told I was so proud of her.

Jenna and Caroline followed our daughter and stood on the other side of the altar. And then I saw her … Elena was walking down the aisle with Jeremy by her side. She looked at me and I remembered all the good times we had and I knew that we would be together forever.

She kissed Jeremy´s cheek and he laid her hand into mine before he walked to the first row and picked Rose up to hold her during the ceremony. I held Elena´s hand and just knew that this was the right thing.

* * *

Elena´s pov

Jeremy had laid my hand into Damon´s and when he touched my hand I felt like it was the first day we met. Before the priest could start to talk I wanted to tell Damon, about our baby. I stepped a little closer and laid one of his hands onto my stomach before I whispered "We´re having a boy". I saw his eyes lighten up and he got a huge smile and mouthed "I love you" .

* * *

Damon´s pov

I couldn´t believe it, we were having a boy … a son. If anyone would have told me a year and a half ago that I would be marrying Elena and having two children with her I would have said that they were mistaking me with my brother. But there we were and even though I knew I got much softer since I met her and I really didn´t want to sound cheesy, but they were my life and I couldn´t think of living a single day without them.

The priest talked about life together, being there for each other and never stop to believe in love before we got to the part I was most nervous and excited about at the same time.

"Now, Elena and Damon have written their own vows, Elena?"

I was really curious about what she wanted to say and I hoped that I wouldn´t disappoint her with my vow. Elena already had teary eyes when she started to speak.

"Damon, you really are the love of my life. You are my soul mate, the father of our babies, my friend and now you´ll be my husband. Before I met you, I didn´t really know what I wanted to do with my life, where I wanted to go and where that way would let me. But now I know, that I don´t want to go a single step without you or our children. You showed me that life is full of surprises and that everything can happen and that, if you fight for it you can have everything you want. I never truly believed in soul mates before, but you changed my mind. I know that we belong together and we will always be there for each other. We will have sad times and happy times but I do know that we will get through them and we will never lose hope. I love you and I always will."

That was amazing, like she had read my thoughts. Of course we wouldn´t always have happy times but we would get through all of the bad ones together. Even though I would never admit it afterwards, a single tear made it´s way down my face.

* * *

Elena´s pov

I could swear I saw a tear rolling down Damon´s cheek after my vow. I never took my gaze away from him while I held my speech and when I saw his eyes lighten up the smile I already had grew wider and wider.

"Damon?" the priest asked showing him that it was his turn.

"Elena, I love you, with all I have. You really changed me and you changed my life. Before I met you, my life was a dark whole of loneliness, desperate and hurt and truth to be told if I haven´t met you, I didn´t think I would have the strength to get out of it. But you made me realize that it is worth to fight … to fight for us. From the first moment we met you made my life better and everyday a piece of darkness was replaced by a piece of light. You gave me the greatest gifts of all, you gave me our daughter and now we will have a son. You and our children are my life and you made me happier than I ever thought I could be. You brought out the best in me and I can never thank you enough. I love you and I always will"

At that point the tears fell freely down my face. What he said made me realize that I had changed him, but he had changed me too. But that he admitted, that everything was dark before he met me showed me how much we needed each other. We would be forever, that was something I was sure of.

"That was really beautiful. Elena, do you take Damon to be your husband in good and bad times?"

"I do" and with that I slid the ring onto his finger.

"And do you Damon take Elena to be your wife in good and bad times?"

"I do" he replied and slid the ring onto my finger like I did before.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

He looked onto my lips, then into my eyes and leaned closer as well as I. When we were close enough, our lips brushed against each other before they met. We held onto the other one as tight as we could when the kiss deepened. And there we were … Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore. We were finally married and ready for our futur. Because no matter what, I knew we would be together ... forever.


End file.
